Changing Destiny
by TotalSebbyFangirl
Summary: She's had a rough life. Her mom died years back, and her father only sides with her step family, so she's allowed to have a little rebellious streak. Unfortunately, someone up there doesn't seem to agree with her, thus landing her in a deadly situation. Now she is being sent to another dimension to save our favorite panda-eyed detective. Currently under rewriting...Gomen!
1. Changing Destiny

Authors Note

Hullo there! This is my very first fanfic! Not sure how well or long it's gonna be, but I hope it last a while. I absolutely love Death Note, but, alas, I don't own it (*tear* *tear*). I also don't own Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce The Veil, Falling in Reverse, or iPod sadly… However, I do own my OCs: Nelle Collins , Stacy Collins, and Jake Cole (although we all could have lived without Jake, but hey, he does play a semi-important part!) Still, I know you got here to read a story so here it is.

* * *

Chapter 1

12:02 AM

L sighed as the information on the screen came together, like pieces of a puzzle falling into place. This case, too, had been closed all too soon. It was all too easy to solve. He had solved multiple cases like this recently, because he'd had nothing else to do. Therefore, he was completely justified in not seeing what was coming in the next few hours…

* * *

Nelle's POV

12:00 AM

"Ugh" is the only word to describe me at the moment. I feel like utter shit. Let me tell you, this is the last time I will ever drink on a whim. Okay, for a while, considering I enjoy the buzz before this part. I swear, this is worse than the whole Feral Chicken Attack thing that happened in the fourth grade. And that was some crazy shiitake mushroom stuff right there. Never again have I borrowed (cough-kidnap-cough) my grandpa's wild chicken, Bronco. I still can't eat chicken without remembering that horrible, hostage-taking, evil pound of poultry. Ow, ow, ow, my head hurts trying to even think. It's all that moron's fault, my now ex-boyfriend. If you can even call his sorry ass that much.

A few days earlier…

I'm just grabbing my bag when Jake beeps the car. Shoot, I'm late. I look in the mirror one last time. My hair is left down, black curls framing my pale face. My green eyes traced with black eyeliner, and my eyelashes are curled. My lips have a light sheen of red lip gloss, strawberry flavored; my favorite. My clothes weren't given as much thought. I pretty much just threw on the first rags I found in my room, black loose jeans, long sleeved black shirt, and black boots, my traditional wear. I wasn't as interested in these kinds of events like my step-sister, Stacy. In fact, the only reason I'm going to this shitty party is because my father was sending me to "watch over her". Like that sexually-frustrated gorrilla would ever listen to me. I'm surprised she hasn't sunk her claws in my newest boyfriend, Jake Cole. I was just waiting, and besides, I was getting tired of this jock-boy hanging around. He was just like the rest, waiting for my sister to pounce, even if he denied it. Besides, the only other reason he would go out with me is because it would make him look good, taking pity on the girl who had such a horrible tragedy befall her and her mother at such a young age…

I shake myself out of those horrible memories and look around my room one last time before feeling satisfied. My room is clean, or at least you can see the floor, and all of my Death Note fangirl collection was packed up nicely in my top secret duffel bag, hidden from my disapproving "parents". The sign of a true otaku. My "Bring Me The Horizon", "Pierce The Veil", and "Falling in Reverse" merchandise was in its rightful place along with it. All my self defense awards were hidden in my closet, since it wasn't exactly feminine. Mom would have laughed… Yeah, I was ready. I've also set up the "safety alarm" in case of intruders. They'll be crispy chicken tenders if they dare to even try looking at my stuff.

"Come on, Nelle! Me and Stace have been waiting for an hour," Jake yelled as he beeped again. That is a nickname I've had since I was two. My full name is Noelle Collins. Everyone calls me Nelle, though, pronouncing it to rhyme with the letter "L". I like it. It makes me feel like I'm closer to L. Although his name literally is L. L Lawliet, the name I fell in love with. I wish the whole series were real, that I was there instead of here, but then I remind myself men like him are oblivious anyway, so nothing in my life would really change. Besides, I am a total tomboy, so men would just get tired of me and my independant personality. Men never chase after women is what my father always said to me on those frequent nights he gets shitfaced. The only reason I'm dating Jake is because he swore to me he would never cheat, and I wanted to see how far he got with that little declaration (so far it has been a month). I was just caught in one of my numerous stupidity moments that I ended up accepting him.

We arrive there thirty minutes later. While I have on dark, tomboyish, goth-boy clothes, he wears faded jeans, a blue and white striped polo, and dark blue expensive converse and she dons a skimpy blue dress, blue pumps, and wears her blonde hair done up, with a face caked with make-up like a runaway clown. Just like everybody else. Typical of the king and queen of the in-crowd; they probably have a daily color code or something. I was just the king's humble placeholder until the Queen decided to turn her head and grace him with an opportunity to rifle through her skirts. I still can't figure out how he discovered I was related to Stacy in any way. I thought I managed to hide every scrap of that evidence. Guess it was one of those L-meets-Light-under-unfortunate-circumstances things. Still, can't say I'm complaining. I've been bored lately, and therefore needed something to ease my boredom, or I might try to perform another experiment and burn down yet another library. I am ashamed to say I go a little Light Yagami when I'm bored. I just don't actually kill people.

When we get into the house he leaves me to go to his friends. He's really in with the cool-idiots-crowd, since he's a lead jock. I'm personally tired of the whole concept. He says he's different though, and I was bored enough to give him a chance. Then fifteen minutes pass. Then twenty. And then thirty. Before I know it, I've lost him for a full hour. I get shoved around as I push through the crowd to look for him. When I find him, I regret ever meeting him in the first place. There he is, sprawled on a chair. Or, rather, they were. He's lip locked with this year's edition of lead Slut Queen, Stacy Collins. My step-sister. The blonde whore. And so, when he spots me, I do the only natural thing a girl like me should do in a situation like this. I run. I run past the party and the people, past the double doors at the front of the house, past his car, past all my hurt and conflicting emotions. I was literally expecting this, so why does it still hurt so bad? I run to the door of my house, looking back once to see no one came after me.

I slam the door shut and sink to the floor of my room. Numb. I feel numb. I feel like dying, and I'm starting to think maybe I should. Then I could see Mom again, and smile like we used to. Or maybe I would go to hell. And if I did, perhaps my punishment would be an eternity with my step-slut. So, no, no suicide plan. But I sure as hell can't stay here. It's only a matter of how step-slut will turn the tables to make it seem like it was my fault she looks bad for coming onto my boyfriend in front of Dad. And Dad would listen. He always blamed me for Mom's death anyway, although he never would say it out loud. He was too much of a coward for that. There's no way in hell I'm going to stay for that long. And so I pack up everything I own. Then I just walk out. My life without such a family will be a good thing. I have money, an open job offer at a bakery miles from here, clothes that I've bought myself, I could, no, would survive on my own. That is exactly what I'll do.

Present Time

And it's exactly what I've been doing. Right now I'm just experiencing a little setback, since I immersed myself in alcohol for the first time in my new life as an independant person to keep my depression at bay. It has been a week and not even one Missing flyer. The least the old man could have done was put on a good show. Does he really hate me that much? I will admit, it hurts a bit. Suddenly I realize I don't know where I am. L would be ashamed, is all my brain can come up with, making me burst into laughter. Holy shit, I have to be going nuts. Out of everything, I think of L! No way, this is funnier than that Flying Wig Incident when I knocked my Gym teacher's wig off with a dodgeball. And that was really funny!

And then, as I was laughing like a maniac on helium, I slipped. On a random banana peel. In the middle of the street. With an oncoming car headed for me. Fuck. My. Life. All I can do is shut my eyes tightly and brace myself for the impact.

CRASH!

And that is how I died. Well, at least I think I did. But I don't feel anything. No pain, no impact, no rush of wind, not even a bump. All I hear is something get hit and then a loud thud. So I decide to take the most reasonable course of action. I open my eyes.

And find myself face to face with the most beautiful light I have ever seen.

It isn't blinding, but it isn't dull either. It's just there, a floating white mass of light. It gives off such wonderful warmth, more than I've ever felt in my life. It feels perfect. It makes me feel so at ease. I want to get closer, but I can't move at all. I can only stare as it slowly moves towards me. A smile begins to form on my face as it gets closer and closer. And then the worst happens. It vanishes, leaving complete darkness in its place.

It's like someone flipped a switch and suddenly I'm trapped in complete darkness. I can't move at all, and to be honest I feel terrified. I feel as though I'm only just registering now that I have absolutely no clue where I am or what's happening. And that is when I hear the voices slowly fading in.

"…not supposed to be here! What were you thinking, Fate?" someone says exasperatedly.

"Hey! Don't look at me! Ask Coincidence as well, why don't ya?" another, whom I assume is 'Fate', shoots back in an angry, feminine voice.

"It wasn't me. I was sleeping at the time," that is the one named Coincidence, I think, he's most likely male, judging from his lazy voice.

"Well, so was I!", Fate snaps back.

"Well if you were both asleep, and I was busy, then who…! It couldn't have been…"

Suddenly there is an uneasy silence as they all think to themselves.

"Chance!" they all yell in unison.

"Yes?" answers a cheerful, feminine voice I think belongs to this 'Chance' person. Honestly, this has to be one of the strangest conversations I have ever listened to. And I once was stuck in a room with a crazy old woman who thought the T.V. set was being used by aliens to speak to her.

"What have you done?" they cry.

"Look, you boring trio. I merely gave him his rightful chance at love. You saw how boring his life was, thanks to your 'oh-so-orderly' selves. So I fixed that, giving this guy a chance at being alongside his beloved what's-his-name. That is, in fact, where he was meant to be to begin with.", she finishes smugly.

"You idiot," Fate gnashes out broodingly, "This one is a girl."

"Oh! Really? That makes it so much easier, then." Chance cries happily, probably clapping her hands by the sound of it. Honestly, I'm literally right here. That means I can hear everything you are saying, even your insults!

"Why I ought to-", growls Fate, but she's interrupted by the nameless one.

"Enough. This isn't helping. Let's just go through with this as it is. Chance is correct, the human girl was supposed to be there in the first place. It is our fault for being so thoughtless in our youth that we made this mistake. Now is our chance to right the wrong."

"Ah, that's the Death I know!" Chance happily chirps. Wait a second, Death?

"Be quiet. You are in no position to speak. Now I suggest we allow her to rest a bit-"

That's when I find my voice. Unfortunately, that is also the same moment my mouth decides to be stupid and shout out to my captors.

"Wait!"

Silence. Not the thoughtful type, but cold and menacing. My voice trembles a bit as I address the unfamiliar beings hidden somewhere in the dark.

"W-why exactly am I h-here?"

"…You are to be transferred into another dimension," Death says monotonously.

"And are going to be given a second chance at life! Well, sort of," finishes Chance enthusiastically.

"Wait a second, what? So I did die? What? No way! I'm only in high school! Why-"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid human! Ugh, are all of them like this?" yells Fate, her voice harsh enough to make me flinch.

"Fate, don't frighten the poor creature more than she already is," Coincidence chastises lightly.

"You did, in fact, die," Death explains calmly as I stay silent from shock, "A certain twist occurred in your pre-set future, and now it has changed everything in a predetermined event in time. It may sound big, but it is actually insignificant. Right now, anyway. What is important at the moment is the next dimension you are headed to. You are being sent to a dimension you were originally a part of to live out the remainder of your life. So, it isn't a rebirth, it's more like dimension traveling," he pauses to let this information sink in, then continues as I slowly come out of my shock.

"You will be provided certain powers to ensure you do not die while you are there. Not easily, at least. You will have no identity, birth certificate, nothing that could allow anyone to find you. This is a compensation of sorts for the mix up taken place in your birth, since you were never actually named by your birth parents. We sent you to the wrong dimension, and that changed your and many others' fates immensely. We managed to patch that up, but now, due to a certain 'Chance', you are being rewritten into that dimension. The events that will take place there are now almost completely under your control. I believe that a leak in our records has somehow provided the opportunity for that particular event to fall into the hands of a human, who, in turn, made it into a book, something called manga. Tell me, have you ever heard of Death Note?"

At that, I brighten up, rapidly nodding my head.

"So it seems you have. Judging from your reaction, you are quite fond of this story, er, manga. Well, what if I were to tell you you were originally meant to be a significant part of that story?"

At that I gasp as my eyes widen. Me? A part of Death Note? A smile of a million watts spreads across my face. This is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life! And I was once tricked into believing that I wasn't my dad's kid for a day!

"That is where you are headed. You are not allowed to reveal the story line to anyone, however, you are allowed to change it however you like. We will make sure you do not reveal it," I shiver at the underlying threat, "Although you will not die easily, you can be injured and feel pain the same as anyone else. Fatal injuries will take months of recovery, so don't be reckless. You will also be provided with an immunity to illness, just in case. You already have impressive strength and intelligence for a human, and you have studied self defense, so I think you will be just fine. Now, what was it again. Oh, that's right. You will be provided Shinigami eyes."

At that I shout "Yes!" and he chuckles.

"Yes, and none of your remaining time of life will be affected. We are also obligated to add some time to your life, seeming as you wasted most of it until now. We will be communicating with you through…certain methods. Your things are already in that world along with your manga and money. Your money has been exchanged into the currency there, along with a printout of what each has the value of. This includes the money in both your savings accounts. Your lodgings have already been set up. It is your responsibility from there. The address will be in your pocket. I believe that is all."

"Geez, all this work just because we screwed up one person's 'destiny'…," mutters Fate.

"Well, it should be interesting," says Coincidence.

"More like fun!" cries out chance Chance, clapping enthusiastically somewhere in the darkness.

"Alright. Now this might feel uncomfortable. Good luck," Death says quietly, and a slight breeze passes from seemingly nowhere.

Then I feel it. The sensation of change. It starts from my chest, slowly traveling throughout my body until I'm completely engulfed. It's a cool feeling, fresh almost. It doesn't feel wet, exactly, but moist. The air gives off a mouthwatering aroma. Like something sweet being evaporated and entering me. After a minute or so, it stops. I flex a bit, getting a bit more confident in my movements. I had closed my eyes when the 'change' started because my eyes had burned, but when I open them I find myself on the ground.

* * *

Death Transition Room…

"I really do feel like I'm forgetting something… What was it?" Death muses quietly as he retracts his hand slowly from where the human girl stood.

"Oh, maybe the fact you were supposed to send us with her?" Chance replies innocently. Fate tenses up in the middle of her stretch and her face blanches.

"The fuck did you just say?" she snarls, leaping at Chance with a killing intent. Coincidence holds her back, just barely.

"That's right! Off you go."

And with that, the rest pop off, and Death is left chuckling to himself over the turn of events.

"I deserve a vacation. I'm on the verge of dying."

* * *

The Heroine's Current Location

I'm really disoriented at first as I look around. I landed next to a field of some sort. Slowly it dawns on me. This is the same field Light walks by to go home from school. Then I hear footsteps running towards me. I look up and find myself staring at a familiar figure heading towards me. Light Yagami. The Light Yagami. Kira. Who most likely just found the notebook today, if his innocent but wary eyes have anything to say about it. He looks a bit scared. But no way in hell am I letting him near me. So I run away. He looks a bit confused as he tries to catch up, but I'm faster, and manage to make my escape. It isn't long before he gives up and goes home, shaking his head and muttering something about crazy old men these days. Oi, I'll have you know I am currently your age, you arse!

I look around and realize the spot where I landed has a huge crater. A whole stick-figure body is etched into the ground. I decide to throw them off by making my head bigger, adding another three inches to my legs, and making my hair longer. Hee-hee. I am so childish.

After that's done I stand and think back to the conversation I heard. So far I know I was supposed to be here, and if it weren't for they're little mix up, I would have been here from the start of my life. I must say, they sure did fuck up. Now, time to check out my new home. As I stare at the little slip of paper I now realize is a folded up map, I conclude I have to walk quite a bit. I arrive in front of an apartment building by sundown. I found a key under the doormat and when I opened the door, there is my new, unused, and empty apartment. I see a mirror, mine, hung up on a wall, and stare at my reflection. My clothes make me look like a man, so I can see how it fooled Light into thinking I was one. My face is too masculine, in my opinion. My body is still flat as a board, like the god of puberty had decided to skip me. Still, my clothes are covered in dirt from lying on the ground, so I strip and replace them with black jeans and a grey T-shirt. Might as well hide my unfeminine body, I think as I stare at myself in the mirror.

I'm completely wiped out, but I have to check the news to confirm where I am in the timeline. I turn on my tiny TV and watch as a news reporter desperately announces how a star has landed…exactly where I did. I laugh out loud as the reporter goes on and on about the rare occurrence of a star falling to Earth. I guess I should have erased the evidence myself, but what can you do? I was feeling childish.

Well that kind of behavior can get you killed. someone hisses. I turn around quickly, searching for the source. What…?

Then it speaks again. I'm not there. I'm outside, as are the others.

"Who exactly are you?" I say nervously as I walk to the door.

We only spoke a few hours ago! the voice snaps back. I'm Fate!

And I'm Coincidence, drones another voice, lazier than the first.

Chance at your service! cheers a bubbly voice I knew all too well.

We're here to watch over you. they say as I open the door. There, sitting down, are three animals. A black mouse, a white mouse and a brown mouse. Three mice, I think as I stare at them dumbly. I let them in and the white one, Fate, speaks first.

Well, I'm Fate, the white mouse, Coincidence is the black one, and the brown one is obviously Chance. We'll be taking turns watching over you. I'll be taking the first shift this week. With that, the brown and black mice vanish. Fate hops onto my jeans and crawls her way up to my shoulder.

Well, you had better get started studying that map and the currency.

"Y-yeah, you're probably right.", I say snapping out of my daze.

Well, of course I am. Fate replies haughtily.

* * *

After about an hour of memorizing all the information I needed to know, I turn the TV back on. Right on time, too. Kira's very first murder. The school that's been taken hostage by some crazy idiot. I open the first volume and sit down on the floor in front of the TV. I watch in anticipation for Light to write down the criminal's name. Suddenly people start pouring out of the building, saying the criminal has just collapsed. I stare in awe. I just witnessed the Death Note's power up front. I shove all the conflicting emotions of sadness and excitement away, instead snapping into action, and looking around for my phone. My luggage has already been unpacked, so I look in my messenger bag, retrieving my black flip phone. Right now I have to find where L is. I have to help him, no matter what it may cost me. Because, no matter what, I love that crazy-haired detective.

* * *

L's Pov

I crouch in my chair and stare at the screen in front of me. A criminal that has taken hostage of a school has just conveniently died. The possibility of that happening is less than twelve percent. This has to be looked in to. I hit the intercom button.

"Watari", I speak into the microphone

"Yes, L?" a voice belonging to the senior answers.

"I believe I have found a case. Make preparations to leave for Japan. Soon."

* * *

Authors Note

Me: Well. It's finished. My very first chapter of fanfiction. I just want to bask in this moment for a sec.

Light: Oh, come on! It isn't even that good.

Me: -.- I could just cut you out of the story all together, you know.

Light: No you can't! (evil laugh)

Me: (sigh) I know, and I curse every day because of it…

Light: Hey! If you're not careful, I could just write down your name!

L: Well. His chance of being Kira just rose thirty percent.

Me: Yay! L! (glomps L)

Light: Well, while Author-san suffocates L for me, I'll ask all of you to rate and review. (flashes a charming smile)

Me: (while still strangling L) Tch. As to be expected of Mr. To-Oh. Where'd you learn that smile from, Ryuk? L's is totally better.

Ryuk: Hey! (Chases me out the window with a blue-faced L in tow)


	2. Off To Save Stalkers

**A/N**

**Hey there! It's me again. Just here to say I am kind of not looking forward to report card pick-up anymore… ;.; cause my grades don't look so hot right now. But enough of that depressing stuff! You all are here for a story, yes? Matsuda, sweetheart, take it away, okay?**

**Matsuda: Oh! Uh, um, TotalSebbyFangirl does not own D-Death Note i-in any way shape or form! Was that okay?**

**Me: Perfect! Oh, but Matsuda, dearest, you forgot to mention that I do, in fact, own all my OCs. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Off To Save Stalkers!

_Estella's POV_

"Ugh! My head! The pain won't go away! Mama~!" I groan, lying on my stomach, still weak from the search that had taken place some time ago. "How the hell does L do this his whole life?"

_**Argh! Stop whining, you useless brat! You only missed out on two days of sleep. **_hisses an irritated Fate.

"That's easy for you to say! You've been sleeping regularly the past few days!"

_**Yes, so you should tread lightly if you don't want to see my full power. I am not very nice when irritated, human.**_

"Ooo, look, the little ball of fluff is threatening me now! Well, come at me, bro!"

_**Wow, you sure got a lot of nerve! Why, if I wasn't sworn to protect you I would've killed you myself, you pathetic little human!**_

"I would love to see you try it, powerless fluff ball!"

Then, just as we position ourselves for an epic battle between mouse and human, the phone rang. I leap for it and answer quickly, dangling a struggling mouse from it's scruff with my free hand.

"Hello?" I say in a breathless voice.

"Ah, yes, hello. It appears you have been inquiring about a certain orphanage, yes?" a male voice speaks to me with an English accent as I catch my breath.

"Yes, that would be me."

"We are sorry to inform you that such an establishment such as Wammy's is unavailable to the public. Good day."

"Wait!" I try, but was met with the dial tone. Damn.

_**Well. Can't say you didn't try. Still though, that was a pretty pathetic attempt, not to mention a complete waste of time. Did you honestly think it would be that easy to locate the facility that houses the very man who solves all those impossible cases, therefor gaining thousands of enemies?**_

"Okay, okay, I get it. While I admit to that first point, I still think it was totally worth a shot."

_**Whatever.**_

I sigh stretch, heading for the kitchen. I come back with a plate of strawberry cake and Fate's eyes light up. Even for such a sour being, she still has a huge fondness of sweets, like me. After I divide it up between us both, I go back to my desk go over once again my boxed set of Death Note Episode 5. I know for a fact he is staying at the Teito Hotel. But it is definitely gonna be a while until then. I need to be careful not to be too early, but not too late either. How the hell am I supposed to find out when?

Just then I see a shadow pass my window. What the hell, I think. Then it hits me. It's been five days since Light got the Notebook, hasn't it? That means…

"Ryuk!" I shout. Fate jumps and then stumbles into her cake. Literally into it, covering herself in the stuff. As she grumbles something about going to take a bath, I grab the fruit bowl and rush to the window. Then I do the only thing that I could do to get the retreating figure's attention. I throw an apple at his head. Okay, yes, possibly not the smartest thing I could have done, especially as I might end up angering the one being that could possibly kill L. But I don't really have much of a choice, now do I? Unless I really want to look like a mad woman and shout out my window to thin air.

Still, I got the desired effect. He turns his head and sees me, then the apple. He dives down for the apple and then comes into my room through the wall, promptly scaring the shit out of me. Seriously, this dude is scary as hell. I mean, this guy would have given me nightmares if I didn't already know about his funny character from the anime. He sits on my bed and then stares at me as I stare back. Most people would be nervous, or terrified, but I was used to his eyes, sort of. And then he speaks, with a voice that had been perfectly matched by his voice actor.

"Human. You look human. But, no, not just any human. You are a special one aren't you? Not even having a name. And such an enormous lifespan…interesting. Just what are you, girl?"

At first, when he spoke, I can't help but be a little intimidated, but then I recover and straighten. I can't be that easily beaten, not in this world.

"Yes. I am a special case. I was supposed to be in this from the start, you see. I have just been re-added to this mix of a story. Now, as for a name, you can call me…'C'.", I say confidently, coming up a name on the spot. Okay, okay, so maybe I made it the letter C for Change, but hey, I got the option of a fresh start, I'm going to take this chance to pick a new name as well.

"C? As in the letter? Huh, funny name.", Ryuk says, cackling. He munched on his apple and grinned at me, then proceeded to finish it in record time.

"Yeah, and I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what would I get out of it?"

"Apples. Lots of 'em." I say smugly, watching as his eyes filled with glee. I had him on my side, alright.

"Alright, but what is it you want?"

"Well, there are two things. One, access to certain information and case files, and two, be invisible to Light, the human that is using the notebook right now, at least until I think it is fine."

"…That's all? Nothing like a Death Note for yourself, or maybe for Light's death?"

"Nope. That's pretty much it."

"Hmmm. Alright, deal. This just makes it all more interesting for me, anyway."

He holds out his hand, and I warily grasp it, shaking it once and then quickly letting it go. It was a strange, indescribable feeling, shaking hands with a Shinigami. All in all, unpleasant. I give him a bag of apples and watched as he quickly gulps them down and leave. Then I wait, once more.

At that moment Fate comes out of the bathroom, still dripping wet.

_**Where do you keep the towels?**_

**-x-x-x-x-**

Ryuk began coming whenever he had time, eventually being introduced to Fate and the others. The first introduction was a pretty strange conversation. It went a little like this:

"Fate, meet Ryuk." I said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the hell are you?" she yelled.

"A Shinigami." he said in an amused tone.

"And you! Why would you introduce him to me while I'm in the shower?" she screamed at me. I guess I did have a bit of bad timing for that introduction.

Still, he gave me updates on Light, and then on the "Kira case", as it is now finally named. I can see the timeline at last. Soon. L will be here soon. And, a few days later, he was.

At last, Episode 2: Showdown. I am super giddy as I watch the TV for his "worldwide" broadcast. Finally, the time arrives. I cover up, snatch up Fate, and rush down my building's stairs outside. I race for the street where the giant screen TV is located for the best view of the "showdown" that is about to ensue. I get there right on time. The place is just as crowded like it was in the anime and everywhere you could hear murmurs of confusion. I have my face covered in a black hoodie and black scarf. I listen with little interest to Lind L. Taylor's speech, but still flinch at his death. Once more, the power of the Death Note is revealed, though this time to the world. And I'm still powerless to stop it, forced to watch as the man on the screen screams in agony and collapses onto the desk. Then they carry his body away, like it's just in the way, or at least that's how it feels to me.. I can almost hear Lights maniacal laugh at this point. Anger bubbles inside me, but then I smirk as the gothic L fills the screen. Finally, I think with relief. And then, no matter how distorted his voice was, I can hear it. It's soft, warm sound to me. His voice.

_**"...I can't believe it. I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true... Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't just witnessed it.**_

_**"Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the Lind L. Taylor on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me. He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. It looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers." damn. He is good.**_

_**But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now try and kill me! Go on then. Hurry up! Kill me! Whats wrong? Kill me! What are you going to do? Go on! Kill me! Whats the matter? Can't you do it?" My body tenses a bit still as he taunts Light. Even if I know he won't die, the very thought still puts me on edge.**_

_**"So, it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you cant kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto.**_

_**"Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. Whilst the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that incident was only reported in Japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out." I discreetly fist pump, a swell of pride forming inside me. Fate just rolls her eyes at me.**_

_**"It means that you are in Japan, and that criminal was your first "experiment." Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcasted in the Kanto region. And what luck! We found you. To be honest, I never thought it would go this smoothly.**_

_**"Kira, it seems like it wont be too long before I can sentence you to death.**_

_**"Kira, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this... But I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."**_

Huh. I guess he actually did go with the manga version of the speech, I think, a little awed by the fact I had just witnessed the most epic speech of my life in the flesh. Then I proceed to mentally play the epic lines that follow that epic speech. While a few people mutter curses under their breath, at which I give them a glare for, the rest of those who opposed Kira and are pro-L sigh in relief. L is still alive and ready to fight for all he was worth. And he will win, I silently pledge in my head, tightening my fists. As long as I have any say in it, he will win and still be alive to see it.

When I get back, Ryuk is there still giggling about humans being interesting and whatnot. Still, I get him his apple and sit down in front of him expectantly.

"Well, as you probably already know, there is a new player in the game. L. It's funny how you both chose to use a letter as a name, huh? Now, you might want to listen to the meeting you have recorded on those little mics you had me plant in that room. I'd love to hear what he has planned next." he says with a grin. I toss him the last apple and he immediately begins munching away.

I replay the meeting a few times, completely spellbound by L's never ending genius. He is so fast in figuring out who Kira is. Still, I have to focus. We're now in the second episode. L meets them in the end of the fifth episode and the beginning of the sixth. That makes this all harder.

"L." I breath out his name. "Where are you?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Wow, these people sure are a bunch of spineless humans." Ryuk chuckles as we listen to policeman after policeman pull out of the Kira case, fearing for their lives. They even had the gall to try and gang up on L. Bastards…

_**You said it. Even those two useless twins are braver than this…Stupid Chance and Coincidence…**_

"Wait, Chance and Coincidence are twins?" I ask, shocked.

…_**Are you serious? The names didn't give it away?**_

"Hey, C. I've been thinking. What exactly do you plan to do once you find this L guy?" Ryuk asks.

"Well, I'm gonna do the one thing I can do. I'm gonna keep him alive with all I've got."

"Heh, well alright, but so what if you do find him. How do you plan on making him trust you? The guy doesn't exactly know you."

"…I'll figure that one out when I get there?" I say laughing a little nervously

At that, both him and Fate bust out laughing. I can see why, but come on. I'm not exactly focusing in getting that far ahead. My only purpose is to keep L alive, no matter what. Not to become his best friend. This whole mission is a working progress, anyway; it's still in its early stages! My main focus right now is locating L, keeping vigilance over him, and maybe peeking at him here and there for beauty shots, stuff like that! But, yeah, in the off chance he does manage to find out about me, I should probably have a backup plan. How do I gain a super genius' trust? For a smart person like me, even I'm out of ideas.

A beep from my computer snaps me out of my thoughts. The screen shows another death of a criminal. I feel the pain in my chest increase as I look at the face of the man I was unable to save. The guilt just keeps building up. I know it isn't my fault, but I can't help feel somewhat responsible, since I already knew Kira's identity. But I can't say anything. I've tried to say something to Ryuk before, but then it felt like the wind got knocked out of me, and I lied on the floor for an hour, gasping for air. Scared the shit out of Ryuk, and I got scolded by Fate, too.

I know L only feels an increasing frustration from their deaths, and Kira only feels pleasure, but I'm different. I am the balance of both of them. I feel the pain and guilt that comes along with the extinguishment of another life. They could have been committing a crime for another's benefit, for all we know! They all could have had parents or guardians that would crumple to the ground in grief over their death, or at least that's what I like to believe. Maybe they just did it because it was all they knew how to do.

Kira didn't know, so he had no right to 'pass judgement' on them. His way of thinking is completely childish, as was L's, who only fought to win. They both don't stop to think about why these people did what they did. As humans, who can blame them for wanting to be on top of this cruel and unjust world? It is how the world works against us under the underhand of things. And, for the record, I also don't believe Light and Kira are one and the same. I believe the notebook holds some kind of inner power that changes the human that touches it as a whole. Even when Light relinquishes his hold on the notebook he reverts to his original state before ever finding it. Innocence radiates from him, and I know he would never have done something like take a life before the Death Note.

"Kira. I will bring you down. L. I will show you there is more to this life than just winning. I will do all I can to change your destinies. Both of you will be alive to see this."

**-x-x-x-x-**

As I pace a hole in the floor, I think about the next phase of my plan. What am I going to do to ensure neither L nor Light die? Just then I hear Ryuk stumble in.

"Hey there, C."

"Hey, Ryuk. You sure are early today. Apple?"

"Yes!"

I toss two at him and he leaps up after them. I chuckle. He's like a puppy running for treats. I walk over to my closet. I have to get ready for today. If I can't save the criminal's lives, I have to save the agents L had sent to watch the police's families. It's the only way I could atone for allowing all those criminals to die. It may not have been my fault, but their deaths were still deaths. Time for my ultimate weapon. Super-ninja-stealth-mode style.

I grab all my emo days gear, which consists of boots, thick leggings, long-sleeved shirt, hoodie, long trench coat, long haired wig, shades, and a scarf. All in the darkest shade of black. The perfect stalking gear when tailing another stalker. Still, for that very reason I have to be stealthier than usual. Just then there's a knock on the door. I open up and find Coincidence, all black and fluffy. Perfect.

"Chance! You can go out now!" I yell inside.

"Awww! I wanted to see you in stealth mode!" she whines.

"Well, that is too bad. Still, you have to think about this. You are a reddish-brown color, I have fur as dark as night. I blend in with the shadows, you do not. We are going on a stalking mission, after all, so we do not wish to be seen, now do we, my dearest sister." Coin, as I nicknamed him, lazily explains to his sister.

"You're right…" Chance mumbles sadly. She drags her feet as she left, and I feel a little bad for making her go. But she would only endanger the chances of this plan succeeding, and I can't afford to risk that. Not now that I've gotten this far.

So, I tail after Light's stalker, Ryuk stealing glances at me now and then. I watch over him, making sure he doesn't see me, or sense my presence. Dear God, how much does this guy dedicate? Finally he heads home, and I follow. I watch from a distance as Naomi greets him with a soft smile, her face glowing with happiness. I become determined. This man has to live and make this woman smile like that for the rest of her life. Now, the real question is how to prevent Raye Penber from getting killed…?

**-x-x-x-x-**

A few days of stalking Mr. Stalker later, not to mention almost getting caught a few times since my skills were rusty, and I had a plan. Well, sort of. It wasn't exactly a plan, per se, just an agenda. Ray's last day stalking Light was the day Light went on his 'date' to Space Land with that chick who's name I sorta forgot. So, my 'plan' can take into effect there. It will also allow me to get access to L, in a way. Killing two birds with one stone; that's the way I roll.

So, the day has finally come. I put on the ultimate disguise. If there is one thing I am grateful for from my looks, it's that I can hide my gender so easily. I have on navy blue jeans, slightly baggy, a white nerdy T-shirt with a Rubik's cube on the front, black fingerless gloves, my customary black messenger bag, and a grey baseball cap. I had cut my hair short yesterday; hair may have a great significance to most women, but to me it's just hair. All-in-all, not very eye-catching; just enough to be an everyday face, and can be easily forgotten. Now. Time to put on this show, I think as I climb up the bus steps behind the unsuspecting detective, a discreet, but sinister smirk on my lips.

The bus takes of on it's journey, and I watch the outside world rush by, until finally we arrive to our true destination. The man of the hour, I say sarcastically in my head as I watch Kiichiro Osoreda enter the bus. Here is where everything gets tricky, I think again as I stick the piece of gum in my mouth. He announces his plan to everyone, and then proceeds the call to space land, all while waving his gun around. How unprofessional, not to mention unoriginal. Anyway, I need to focus. Light has just taken out his piece from the death note. Now I just have to wait for it…Now!

I lurch from my seat and ram into Light, quickly spitting my gum out of my mouth in the process and into my hand. I wad up the gum in the paper as I hit the ground, careful not to actually touch it, also managing to hit my head on the seat as well. All I have to say is: MOTHERFUDGERWHYDOESITHAVETOGOLIKETHISOHMYGODITHURTS! All the while I can hear Ryuk laughing his bloody head of as I writhe on the floor in pain. Then Hijacker/Baka-san decides to come back here to find out what the commotion is all about. I can feel Light seething. Well, I did ruin his plan after all, and I smirk at the pleasure that brought me.

"What the hell is going on back here? Huh, you little bastard?" he yells, way too loud for my poor head's sake.

"Nothing, sir" I groan in the dorkiest and most terrified voice I can muster, trying to come up with a decent excuse in my muddled brain. "I was going to ask if I could throw out my gum. It's run out of flavor, you see. And I can't litter." I finish, holding my palm open with the little wad on the center of my palm, and receive incredulous looks from not only 'Light and Company', but just about every other passenger on the bus is giving me a look like I was crazy. Can't say they're completely wrong about that, either.

Hijacker/Baka-san just freezes. Then he throws his head back and laughs. He goes on for so long I begin to think I broke him, until he abruptly stops and roughly grips my hair. He _drags me up by my hair, _and hits me with his gun. This bastard just _hit me with his gun! _I am so not going to feel as bad at this guys death as I do for the others. Then he slams me down to the floor once again and kicks me so hard I cough up a bit of blood. Dammit, Mr. Stalker. You. Owe. Me. Big time.

I lie there just concentrating on breathing and not choking on my blood. I can feel the pain with every breath I draw in. He leans down and pries my hand open, which had curled around the paper in the midst of pain, still not having direct skin contact with it, though. He snatches up the wad and then throws it to the floor, grinding it into the ground with his foot. Asshole.

"Heh, heh. Stupid ass kid. Are you screwin' with me? Or did you actually think I would listen to such a pathetic request?" He laughs again as he turns away. He stops suddenly and then turns back. "You." he says, pointing at Raye. "Make sure he stays alive. I enjoy a little stress relief now and then, and this little punk seems perfect for the job." He snickers.

"You can't jus-" I tug at Raye's coat, motioning for him to stay quiet and winking at the same time. Something like this is nothing for somebody like me. The only reason I didn't fight back is because he had a gun. Even if it can't kill me anymore, it would still hurt like hell, not to mention there were other passengers. I can take this much if it mean saving others. He nods slightly in understanding. Phew.

As he tends my wounds, I look up at this guys face. Big mistake. I had seen him in the anime, sure, but up close? This guy is _smoking_ hot. Like, I would be stalking this guy in my world. _Seeeexy_! He catches me staring and I immediately look down. Dammit, C, get a hold of yourself! This guy is taken, for crying out loud! Oh, but he has such pretty eyes, all grayish, silver… _Stop._

As I'm having this little internal battle of morals, I don't notice Light glaring at me from his seat, silently cursing me for causing his whole plan to go up in smoke. It' not until Raye had finishes his survey of the damage to my body that I look up to catch his heated glare. He swiftly masks his face into one of pure concern for my well-being. I mentally roll my eyes. Like I'd fall for that one, Kira-kun.

"Geez, you shouldn't expect the whole of humanity to be so inferior to you, you ass." I mutter so quietly I go unheard over the roar of the engine.

Raye gently helps me up, _the gentleman_, and slowly guides me to the seat next to him. I snag my back pack on the way there, which he proceeds to snatch and carry for me. Well, he does believe me to be male. So, it should feel okay to carry another guys stuff for him when he's injured, especially as a cop, right? This act was, therefore, not meant to be rude.

Then I hear it. The hijacker's scream piercing the air. He starts yelling at what, to the others, would seem like thin air. But to me and Light, we know what he is really looking at, or in this case, whom. As Raye yells for everyone to get down, shots ring out, and I count each one. Each bullet brings him closer to his death. Finally, he has no more bullets and runs to the front to stop the bus. He stumbles out on his hands and knees, panting, and I turn away just before impact. It might be strange, but I think of whether or not it's true people saw their lives right before dying. If so, how did this guy's life go originally without Kira? Or perhaps it only showed the life he lived until now? Either way, his life was over now. And that is not fair. He could have had a family in his future. He could have been someone else's joy, and Kira took that away, as though it were nothing.

Raye helps me out of the bus, but I have to insist on no hospital, claiming nosocomephobia. He buys it, too, thank God. So he leads me away, most likely to the apartment he's been staying at, to bandage me up. Not that he knows that I know about that. Light, fortunately, had no opportunity to question me about my actions on the bus, and I won't be seeing him in this disguise anytime soon. Ryuk cackles like a maniac the whole time, just irritating the guy even more. Light probably wants to kill me, but he would have to find me, which in itself will prove to be close to impossible. Even if he was to find me, he can't kill me, seeing as I don't actually have a name. Won't he have fun with that one!

As I'm still gloating over my victory, we arrive. One look and I can tell he's leaving today. I'm very happy, because that means I just got to save an innocent from the clutches of Kira.

"Just have a seat right there. I'll go get the first aid kit." Raye says firmly. I sit as he goes to the kitchen. I look around, starting to hum a random tune. I'm bored. I also need a job. All those electronics and bills don't pay for themselves. Maybe I'll apply for that restaurant L and Light went to after the tennis match?

Just at that moment, Raye comes back, but not with the first aid kit. Instead, he is holding a gun aimed at my head. Well, shit.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Well, here it is. Yay! (throws out confetti to her viewers.)**

**L: Hey. Where is the cake?**

**Light: I don't think she can hear you...**

**Me: *completely filled with bliss from uploading a new chapter***

**L: *blinks* Yes, I suppose you are correct...**

**Me: *mumbles dazedly* Please...rate and...review...yes...?**


	3. Think Strawberries

**A/N**

**Here we are, once more. Sitting down and staring at the completed evil history homework.**

**L: I could always help, you know.**

**Light: Or you could ask me.**

**Me: Awww, you guys always make me feel better! (hugs both them to unconsciousness)**

**Misa: Hey! Light is not yours! Light is Misa's! TotalSebbyFangirl doesn't own Death Note!**

**Me: Waaah! I knooow! *cries and runs to a dark corner in the room***

**L: Oh, Misa, look, you made the author cry. You just raised the possibility of you not having a good ending by ten percent.**

**Me: *smirks evilly as Misa pales***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Think Strawberries

_L's POV_

I don't know about this case. I need to find Kira, and it's only a matter of time before I do. I can feel him come closer to me, even now.

"Kira." I mutter "Where are you?"

A beep from my computer rings out. A 'W' flashes onto the screen.

_**"L."** _Watari says _**"It appears there was another criminal's just now. A bus headed to Space Land was hijacked, but the hijacker died running from a hallucination."**_

"Hmmm. So it seems Kira can control how a person dies, as well as the time of death. This will be good information to use for later. The police haven't made any real progress in the case, but some of them have proved loyal to the case." Such as Soichiro Yagami, the Chief, but I left that unsaid.

_**"I see. Very well then. Oh, and L? I am going out for some materials. Is there anything you need?"**_

"Why, yes, in fact, I have just run out of chocolate covered strawberries."

_**"Very well, sir. I'll be back in an hour, at most."**_

"Alright."

Kira. I know I am very close to catching you. Now. Where are my gummy bears?

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

"Alright, now put your hands up where I can see them." he orders. I do as he says, as I don't want to test the boundaries of my 'immunity' to death. Just then, I had the sudden desire for gummy bears. Weird.

"Now, stand against the wall." I limp over as fast as I can, slightly scared of the turn of events.

"Nayeli, tie him up." he calls out behind him, and no one other than Naomi Misora herself steps out of the kitchen. Perfect.

They tie me to a chair, not even flinching at the gash in my side. Geez, and I called this guy a gentleman. Well, you know what? I am done being nice. I am sore, tired, and just plain grumpy. You want to interrogate me, well, fine. Let's see how far you get.

"All right. What do you two _detectives_ want?" I ask, still in the character of my nerd-boy disguise.

"Well, for one, how do you know we're detectives? I never once told you." he pointed out.

"Well, for one, you are wearing a super long coat with the collar flipped up. On a super nice day. It may be cold, but it isn't that cold. You are also carrying a single, super tiny suitcase. I mean honestly, even I know you could only fit a notebook in there. Also, from the looks of it, you are in your thirties, if not a bit younger. You look like you also haven't had enough sleep. Even business men sleep well. You also have knowledge on physical health background, which is a field a detective should know in case of an emergency. Oh, and did I mention that nice little number you are holding to my _head_? Now you just confirmed my suspicions." I say triumphantly. He and Naomi just stare at me in shock. Then, swiftly, I wriggle out of my bindings and stand. "Now if you don't mind, I also need sleep. Mind if I take the bed?" They both shake their heads numbly, and I smirk. My head touches the pillow and I'm out like a light.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I wake up a few hours later to very little pain. It seems I can heal at unusual rates, as the gash in my side is almost fully healed. I can't let them notice though. As I expected, they are still trying to figure out the combination to the lock on my bag. If they only knew that even if they manage to get past the code, it's programmed to automatically delete all information on my laptop if they happen to open it the wrong way…

"You almost done over there?" I ask in a lazy tone, and making them jump a bit.

"Ah. You're awake." Naomi says, still holding a suspicious tone.

"Yes, and very well rested, thank you for asking." I retort, perhaps a tad bit sarcastically.

"Alright, enough fun and games. Who are you, who do you work for, and what exactly is it you are aiming to accomplish with any of this?" Raye demands. Slowly, the room temperature drops, and a dark energy swirls around me.

"What, you ask?" I say, my tone cold and hard. "While you were sitting on that bus, _mere seconds_ from ending your own life, I was sent there risking my _own_ life, and my _employer's,_ to ensure you get to live to see your fiancee in her wedding gown! Do you know just how close you were to sealing your own death today, _Raye Penber_? Who do you think it was that just prevented your murder, huh? Kira _himself_ was on that bus today. You would be dead if it wasn't for my employer sending me. You and all the other twelve agents L sent into this investigation. And, you know what? That could even have caused Naomi Misora, your beloved fiancee, to meet her own demise! But, whatever. You don't have to believe me. You can go about and announce your name to the _whole world_, if you want. Who are we to stop you, right? But, if you do trust me, join my employer's side. Because we are neither on Kira's side, nor on L's side. This is my employer's side; the player who works in the shadows. The one keeping all of us alive up too this very _moment_! And I promise you, they would risk their life to save as many of us as they can! They are the kind of person who will do everything in their power, and put everything on the line, for those of us caught in the crossfire of this psychotic serial killer and the World's Greatest Detective!" I say, my voice rising with each word. When I finish, I stare him in the eye, part of me scared he might shove me into a mental ward, another part praying he at least heeds my warning, and the last part praying he believes me. Even though I am talking about myself, I really mean every word; I will risk absolutely everything. All the while, my exterior gives nothing away.

He closes his eyes for a moment, then slowly opens them, staring directly into mine. He takes a deep breath and sighs. Then he grins and starts speaking.

"I may not fully understand the situation, but I can tell you aren't lying. I don't know why, but I felt it, at that moment you knocked into Light, the guy I was tailing. I felt a sudden relief, like I had just barely missed an extremely close call. And, for another thing, if you were Kira, or working for him, you already know my name, and my fiancee's name, so you could have killed us a long time ago. Even if Kira can control the time of death, we wouldn't even be talking, would we? You would just take control of our actions and make us get you to L. By the way, you mentioned something about knowing Kira was on the bus. You know who he is?" he asks.

"Well, no. My employer, maybe, has an idea, but it's unlikely she would tell anyone unless she was absolutely sure." I say, lying a bit.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. How are your injuries?" Naomi says.

"Ah, that. I'm fine, nothing I can handle. Believe me, with the way my life is, I have had worse.", I say with a smile, a little forced.

At first, they look concerned, so I tell them about the time I had the whole Noah's Arc Incident in the "boy's" (since I can't be a boy in the girl's bathroom, duh.) bathroom. Man, the Great Flood had nothing on this. I was experimenting how many animal crackers could fit in the wooden boat I managed to snatch from my principle's desk with no one noticing. The I wanted to test out if it would sink or not, so I went to the girl's bathroom and, well, kind of left the water running to replicate the whole Noah thing. With a bit of King Kong. And then my teacher, who was looking for me, opened the door. _Surfs up, people!_

This had them laughing in no time. And let me tell you, this guy has a laugh. One that makes people blush, so I was really glad I had enough self control in this instant to hold in my fangirl side. Then I notice Naomi looking at me. I cock my head to the side at her, and she blushes a bit in embarrassment from being caught staring.

"Naomi? What are your thoughts on what I have told you about my employer?"

"Well, I think your reasons are believable enough. And if you really did save my husband from death, consider me nothing less than grateful. I would be glad to help your employer in any way I can." Naomi says, this time without a trace of doubt.

"The same goes for me. I'm done with the assignment L gave me anyway. By the way, who did you say was your employer?" Raye adds. Suddenly, I have an idea. An evil grin slowly creeps onto my face.

"You guys really mean that?" I ask in an overly excited voice. They both slowly nod, a little wary after seeing my grin. Perfect. I carefully unlock my bag and click the pre-recording file I made in case they decided to help me.

"Allow me to introduce you to my employer. This is _C_." I say as a gothic C appears on the screen.

**-x-x-x-x-**

It takes a while, but I finally convince them of my plan. And when I say 'I' I mean nerd-boy whom I decided to call Nelson Rodgers. Though I must say, this whole plan is going to be fun for me. _Very fun._ Coin lifts his eyebrow at the creepy face I'm making but says nothing.

Once they are ready, I send them off to the police station with a speakers, disguises that hide their faces and gender, an untraceable, pre-programmed computer that is to be used for contacting the outside world only, and speakers. I'm preparing back at my apartment, making sure my voice scrambler is up and running. Now I just have to wait.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

As the meeting took place in the police station's confidential room for the Kira case, there was nothing but edginess for the case members that were slowly depleting number. The groups size most likely would have decreased even more dramatically had our heroine not intervened with all the agents' deaths. This, though, was neither a good thing or a bad thing.

They were in the middle of going over a few last minute facts of the case, and the darkest figure in the back was packing up his laptop and things to leave, when the two mysterious figures enter the room. Both are dressed in large clothing that made it impossible to identify them; not unlike what Watari was wearing. Each also held a small black briefcase containing one containing a laptop and the other speakers.

"Who are you? This is a confidential meeting! You're not supposed to be here!" Chief Yagami says, attempting to shout in the most commanding voice he can muster in his fatigued state. The figures simply ignore him and begin to set up a red laptop and speakers at the front of the room, being sure to keep their black leather gloves on at all times, not showing even a bit of their faces to the confused investigators, just as instructed. When a certain, ahem, short-tempered man with an afro (*_cough*Aizawa*cough_*) tried to grab the shoulder of one of the figures, they promptly grabbed his arm and flipped him over their shoulder. A stunned Aizawa was lifted up and pulled back from the two mysterious, and most likely dangerous, strangers at the front of the room. Finally, a figure at the back takes action. Watari re-opens the grey laptop and contacts L.

"L. It appears something has come up just now. I believe you may wish to see this." Watari says, facing the computers camera towards the front of the room.

At the other end of the line, a figure crouches in front of his computer's screen with interest.

The two figures finish setting up, and a gothic white 'C' appears on the black background of the screen. One figure speaks, using a tiny mic attached to the collar of their trench coat that warps their voice when the speak.

**"C. You are now on line."**

Everyone leans in towards the screen, and finally there is an extremely scrambled voice from the computer's speakers, making it impossible to come to any conclusion on the speaker's identity.

**_"Hello. I am C."_**

-x-x-x-x-

C's POV

Holy shit! My mind is going wild, and I feel my stomach flutter like crazy. I am finally going to speak to L! Maybe not face to face, but, hey. Gothic letter to gothic letter is just as awesome. Besides, I already know his name and face, so I still have the upper hand. I'm leafing through one of the manga until I hear a beep from my computer. Time to get into character. I summon my inner 'L' as I hear one of my assistant's voice speak, unidentifiable with the voice scrambler I created for them.

**_"C. You are now on line."_**

I take an inaudible breath, then speak.

"Hello. I am C."

Silence. The purest form of silence ever. I hate silence almost as much as I hate pointless noise. Finally, someone speaks.

**_"Wh-who?"_** Matsuda asks. I grin, even though they can't see me. I quickly sober up, though, and answer like L would.

"I believe you could say I am the newest addition to this little game, Matsuda. You see, I am now the third player. This will no longer be just L against Kira. This will be a three player game with me. I am the one who was missing in this little equation, don't you think?" I am the one who will stop all of their mistakes from taking lives, I added in my head.

**_"H-how do you know m-my name?"_** Matsuda says, scared.

**_"And how can you say this is a game? Lives are at stake!"_ **Aizawa yells at the camera.

My voice immediately drops, and I feel the controlled anger inside of me bubble to surface. I never liked Aizawa's attitude, so I sure as hell did not appreciate it aimed towards me. Still, I take a moment and control myself. When I speak, though, I am cold and unfeeling, locking my pain and anger in the box I keep all my emotion in when I need to.

"I know all of your names, of course. And I am very well aware of the lives that are at risk, Aizawa-san." I reply, and everyone shuffles warily, sensing the tension in the room. "As a matter of fact, while you were all here, having coffee and talking about what we already know, I was saving the life of an agent L sent. In doing so, I also managed to save the rest of the sent in agents, not to mention the lives of some of their loved ones. And to answer your question, Aizawa-san, Kira sees this as only a game at the moment, so it is my duty to see it as such, too. I will play this little game, and I will win, simply because I hold all the wining cards. And I will do it, with or without your invitation. So please, by all means, continue with your…meeting."

Once I was done with my rant, you could hear a pin drop.

**_"Do you know my name?"_** L asked, finally speaking. Everyone turns to stare at him. I quickly weigh my options. Maybe I should tell him I know it. I have nothing to lose from it. But what if he then views me as a threat? He would be occupied with finding me, and have a higher possibility of dying. No, lying would be the best course of action at this point. Less cons will have the probability of happening. I pause for a moment to add affect.

"No. Though, I suppose you can say you interest me. You have such a highly secured identity, that it makes me all the more willing to enter this game. You lurk in the shadows as I do. Perhaps the only difference between you and me is I am more tightly wrapped in the shadows than you are. In fact, I consider myself a shadow altogether; a shadow of my old self."

**_"…Really? Interesting concept. I suppose I can't catch shadows. I can, however, catch their owners. So, I can't help but wonder who your old self is."_**

"Oh, L. Please, do yourself a favor, and don't bother searching. You won't find me. I am practically nonexistent. I have never needed to step foot into the outside world to know everything I know. To this very day, I have been sending thousands of trustworthy informants who collect information for me, working even as we speak. Though you, quite possibly, may be the first to get me out of my comfort zone." I say smugly. I know most of it is a lie, but I can't have him wasting time searching. And, I will admit, I kind of enjoy taunting him a bit.

**_"I see. Very well, then, tell me. What is it that is keeping me from restraining your two assistants right here and now?"_**

"That, detective, is very simple. Unlike Watari, these two, wonderfully competent, assistants of mine know absolutely nothing about me. They have no idea of who I am, where I work from, nothing. So, in blunt terms, you will be wasting your time. No one I send to you has any idea of who I am. Not even the young man I sent to save those agents knows. The only thing they know is I have saved their lives before. By the way, speaking of those agents. Doesn't anyone wish to know what they were doing here in the first place?" At that, the Chief stiffens. Oh, they are just dying to know. I sigh.

"For detectives, you truly are clueless. They were sent to tail you and your families. Nearly got them killed too. But, before you all rally together to attack L, allow me to explain this logically. If you notice, there was a recent hiccup in the case. Kira somehow caught on that we were suspecting a student. He almost immediately changed his schedule. Don't you think this is odd? Even your everyday criminal can figure out they should not murder based on a schedule; at least not one so easily traced. Therefore, he was pushing L into a corner. He had to investigate you all in order to stop up the leak. That way, your trust in him wavered."

**_"What trust?"_** one officer shouts. Some others murmur in agreement. This whole thing is slowly making me lose grasp on my controlled facade. I need to cool down. Think strawberries and cake, I tell myself.

**_"Besides, you aren't exactly in the position to speak yourself, either, _C_."_** He said my name like it was poison, **_"We have even less trust in you, considering you just arrived out of nowhere. You don't have to worry about anyone knowing your face or name! You have no idea what we put at risk every day we are on this investigation! How do you expect us to trust you with our lives when you won't even risk your own! So don't come in and act like you're so smart and you know what you're talking about!"_**

SNAP! Well. There goes my self control.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

"…" After a loud snap from the other end, a silence fills the room, sucking away all warmth. Even L's laptop has nothing to say. L had been expecting something like this directed at himself, not towards another person.

Suddenly, a distorted laugh is heard from the red laptop. Not a joyful laugh, either. Instead it's one that chills everyone who hears it, even L. It was tired, cold, and brittle, like the laugh of a mad man. It rose in volume every few seconds. Then, after it stops, the distorted voice speaks again, quieter this time.

**"Really? Is that what you think? _Detective Tsubasa Okada. _You will do well not to irritate me. I become, let's say, _cold_ when I am irritated. I suppose I could just get to the point and say this in a way you understand. Right at this very moment, Kira could be counting down the final seconds of your life. Nothing you do will stop it; not even if you _beg_. The same goes for all of you in this room, except, perhaps, Watari and my two assistants. So if any of you don't want to risk it, leave the room right here and now. I assure you, we will all understand. However. If you do happen to stay, and end up wasting my time, I will not be so forgiving. So please, think it through. And, Detective. Don't _ever_ insult my intelligence again. I can fully understand your concerns, as a matter of fact, I have an idea of them at this very moment; I simply wish not to foolishly drop myself into the hands of the enemy without any sense of protection. However, if it was ever necessary, I would not hesitate. If any of you do not, or can not, feel this way, I suggest you not to try. I will come back to see those of you who decided to stay. That will be all."**

The screen went blank, and the two figures quickly packed up and left. No one moved, too stunned from the words the mysterious stranger had left hanging in the air. Detective Okada trembled from sudden awareness of the situation he was in, as did a few others. No one could see it, but far off, a wild-haired detective was staring wide eyed at the screen in front of him, his mind going a mile per second, completely thrown off by the mysterious computer voice's speech to think clearly.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

I slump in my chair, my head in my hands and my whole body trembling from my internal fury. Coin slowly climbs onto my lap, staring up at my face with his beady little eyes. He is so cute that I can't stay mad anymore. I sigh and lift up my head. I can't stay like this. I have to go to the café that I told them to meet Nelson at. I get dressed in my disguise and head out, thinking on the way.

I can't believe I snapped like that. I mean, yeah, they were picking on me, but I had prepared myself for that. What had really pissed me off was the fact they thought I wasn't mature enough to understand how they felt. I was risking my own life, thank you very much. I could be hunted down by Light ad convicted of false criminal charges if I wasn't careful. I'm _scared, _because anything could go wrong. But I wasn't allowed to show it, not now. I had covered that little slip-up, saying he had insulted my intelligence. So maybe my game reference was just adding to the fire, but I couldn't afford to show my emotions to show so openly. Not yet. That would just lead them to believe I can't handle the case. I can't let that happen. This was the one way I had to L. No matter what, I had to be there for him.

I arrive at the café, spotting Raye and Naomi at the far corner table of the room.

"Hey, there." Naomi greets me gently.

"So, how'd it go?" I ask as I sit down at the table.

"Ugh, terrible. Your employer got angry and practically traumatized an officer. Whoever your employer is, remind me never to make them angry." Raye answers wearily.

"Not to mention L almost had us _restrained_. We can fight, but we don't know what Watari is capable of. Thank your employer for protecting us, by the way." Naomi adds.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are okay. By the way, here you go." I hand each of them a flip phone. "My employer told me to give you these. You can contact them through this, and they can do the same. Keep them on your persons at all times. Now, do you have the laptop?"

"Yes, here it is. We triple checked for bugs. Here are the speakers,too." Raye says as he hands me both briefcases.

"Great. I will leave first. My employer will most likely contact you soon. Goodbye." I say, leaving.

**-x-x-x-x-**

A few days later, when I feel the need to check up on the task force, I make the call. It's late, but I have the feeling now is perfect.

**_"Hello?"_** the voice on the other end answers.

"Hello." my distorted voice replies. "This is C. Is this Naomi Misora-san?"

**_"Yes. When and where should I meet with Nelson and Raye?"_**

"At the front of the giant screen TV, in the town intersection."

**_"I'm on my way."_**

**-x-x-x-x-**

I wait for them to contact me, wondering if I should apologize for my earlier words. The beep sounds and I steel myself, entering 'L' mode. When I look at the screen, I see only seven people. Let's see. Had count! There's Watari, Hirokazu Ukita, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Soichiro Yagami, Hideki Ide, and, finally, Touta Matsuda. I can feel their eyes on me, or, at least on my computer.

**_"Glad you could join us, C."_** L said at last. **_"I was just giving the task force directions to the hotel I am currently staying at. I don't have a permanent residence, so I move from hotel to hotel."_**

A grin slowly spreads across my face. Perfect.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

**_"Hmm. That is good. I can't wait to see you. Unfortunately, I will not be attending physically, but one of my assistants will go with you, and will set me up wherever you are headed."_** C answers. There is a pause and then she continues. **_"I would also like to apologize for my rude behavior that day we met. It seems I lost grasp of my self control, and you all had to bear the consequences of it. I did not want you all to see that side of me."_**

The task force shuffles nervously, until our brilliant Matsuda decides to speak.

"I d-don't think any of us resent you for what you said. We all should have realized from the start what we were risking in accepting this case. The only difference between us and the rest of the police is we accept this risk and are willingly going through with this. Now we just need to see it through."

**_"…Matsuda. I thank you and the rest of the task force for the sacrifices you are willing to make."_** And silently, C added that she would keep every one of the alive, no matter what.

"Well, then." Soichiro said. "I suggest we get going."

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

I've finally gotten what I wanted. L. Soon I will be able to meet you face to face. Then I will be able to ensure your safety, and that of the others who are destined to fall to the power of the notebook. I swear to you, I will risk my life for it. I will push my boundaries and limits, for every last one of you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: (*sigh*)**

**Light: Huh? What's wrong with you?**

**Me: Nothing... I just want to bury myself in LxOC FanFiction, maybe even a bit of LxLight but I have homework...**

**L: ... L-what?**

**Me: (*BLUSH*) Oh! L! Uh, nothing you should worry about!**

**Light: (looking through my FanFiction favorites and blushes) 0.0 What the #$ %!?**

**L: (takes phone and reads silently, then looks at Light wide eyed) Light-kun, I never realized you could be so...charismatic.**

**Light: Shut up! And you! When I get my hands on you! (starts chasing me around my living room)**

**Me: Wait! I can explain! L, care to close for me!? Hey, Light! PUT THE DEATH NOTE DOWN! (*tackles Light)**

**L: Well. Thank you for reading and supporting our (crazy) author. Please, rates, favotites, and reviews are welcome. (*flashes the adorable smile*)**


	4. Dark Thing Happen

**A/N**

**Me: Well. This is fun.**

**L: Fun is not exactly what I would call this. You are forcing me to show my face to an unknown opponent.**

**Me: ****…****Well, it****'****s a good change of pace for you. You and Light have had the upper-hand in things for much too long, in my opinion. (*mischievous grin*)**

**Light: Hey! How come my point of view hasn****'****t come up yet!?**

**Me: Well maybe if you shut up for once I could start the story and get there! God!**

**Light: ****…****Fine.**

**Me: Thank you. I****'****m sorry I snapped. Any-who, take it away, Chief Yagami, sir!**

**Soichiro: Ah, yes. TotalSebbyFangirl doe not own Death Note, or the, er, ****'****Lazy Song****'****. She does however own her OCs, so please don****'****t steal them. Thank you.**

**Me: No, thank you, Chief! Now, let me jut warn you, this chapter gets a little dark at the end. Fair warning! And, to satisfy Light****'****s whining, let****'****s start off with his POV! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dark Things Happen

_Light's POV_

"Damn it!" I hiss, slamming my fist against my desk. Ryuk went out, though I'm not sure where. Damn shinigami was laughing at me the whole time. It was all that little brat's fault! He just _had_ to knock into me. and then he got gum stuck onto the Death Note paper. It was like he knew… No, it's impossible. The most likely scenario is that he was worried about getting killed because I was passing notes. Yeah, that's it. But, all the same, he messed up my plan! I was so close to getting rid of that stalker for good!

Just then Ryuk comes back.

"Hey, Light! I have good news!" he says gleefully.

"What is it?" I ask warily. I'm not sure what good news is in the standards of a shinigami, so this could be bad for me.

"That stalker you wanted to get the name of. Remember him?"

"Yes, Ryuk. I remember him very well. Why?" I ask through grit teeth.

"Well, it turns out that day was his last day on duty. You won't ever have to see him again." he cackles.

I, on the other hand, am stunned. This means…I almost killed someone for no reason? If that is true, then I would have to be grateful to that kid. He stopped me from killing an innocent with the Death Note. No. No, that guy wasn't innocent. He was interfering with justice! That's right. I am fully justified for wanting to kill him. Anyone who opposes me, the God of this new world, is evil, therefore deserving of death.

As I was in my own world, figuring out my reasons for almost killing that agent, Ryuk was thinking about something deeply. I turn to look at him, and he stares at me.

"So, Ryuk. Where have you been going to lately?" I ask, not very interested, just a bit curious.

"Oh, you know, here and there. I like to look around and check out how your using the Death Note is affecting other people. Humans really are interesting creatures."

"…Mmm-hmm. Well, I think it's time to go through the next phase of my plan." I say, a smile forming on my face. _Well, L. It looks like some of your little helpers got away with their lives, _I think to myself,_This just motivates me to find you faster. But don't worry. I'll make this very interesting, for both of us._

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

_Well this is boring, _I think, looking at the screen in front of me. I had given L a bit of information I had on the case, nothing too big, to help him figure out the whole timeline thing. Right now we're in an elevator. Me, the Chief, Matsuda, and, of course, Naomi. I can't even feel the elevator moving, so I'm kind of bored from the ultimate silence. So, I start singing, dropping a few octaves lower for my voice to not be too feminine, but not too masculine, either. Can't really learn about me that way, anyway. I think…

"_Today I don't feel like doing any-thang~_

_I just wanna lay in my bed~_

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone~_

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing any-thang~_

_Uh!~_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up,_

_and stare at the fan~_

_Turn the TV on_

_throw my hand in my pants~_

_And nobody's gonna tell me I cant~_

_Nah~_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_jus' chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can_

_Teach me how to dougie_

_Cause in my castle,_

_I'm the freakin' man~_

_Oh-oh, yes I said it!~_

_I said it!~_

_I said it cause I can~"_

Everyone sweat drops at my off-key singing, but I don't mind. Just then, the elevator doors open. Damn, I was just getting into it, too. The others in the elevator just shuffle out silently, not making eye-contact with the computer's camera. I watch as they get to the front of the door, and I'm giddy as hell. Who would have thought this would ever happen to me in my life. The closest I have ever been to L was a stray cosplayer who was drunk and walking through the streets, completely lost, and very much more perverted than L.

Soichiro-san knocks and then waits. I am mentally hearing the epic music that accompanies this scene, imploding from nervousness.

"It's unlocked. Please, let yourselves in." L's voice, his real voice, says.

Soichiro makes a "hmm" noise, then he opens the door. I brace myself as we all go in. Then silence. We all just stare at L, who, in turn, stares back. Then, he scratches his leg.

Then I hear the awesome words, mentally cursing I couldn't hear them in person.

"_**I am L" **_He says in a monotone I know so well.

"Turn off the speakers." I order into the ear piece I gave Naomi before sending her off with Raye. Naomi hesitates, but does as she is told. I calmly turn off her ear piece. And then all hell breaks loose. I get up and start jumping and screaming "Yes!" over and over. Coin runs and stares at me, worried I might have finally lost it. Finally, after I have controlled myself, I walk back to my seat calmly, and then turn her ear piece back on. "You may turn them on again."

I tune in to hear all of them introduce themselves by their real names, but I stay silent, knowing what that would bring. I watch as L brings up his arm and aims it at the task force while the Chief is apologizing.

"_**Bang!"**_L says. I have to take a moment to control my inner fangirl, until Aizawa ruins the moment.

"…_**What the hell was that?" **_Aizawa asks loudly, confused.

"_**If I were Kira, you would be dead, Mr. Soichiro Yagami-chi for the NPA."**_

Everyone gasps in realization, except me and Naomi. L turns to walk away as he continues explaining.

"_**Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, Let's value our lives" **_he says, still monotone.

"_**I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showed that he needed a name, too" **_Matsuda states, still oh so innocently. Man, he is too adorable!

"_**There's no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly, or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media, have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings."**_ I hear Soichiro explain. I can see why Matsuda views him as a father-figure. I kind of do, too; a father I never had.

"_**That's enough small talk for now. Come this way." **_L says abruptly.

"_**Oh, uh, right." **_Matsuda says nervously.

"_**Please turn off all your cell phones, hand helds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." **_L says.

"_**What, do you think we're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" **_Aizawa states in an incredulous tone.

"_**It's all right. Just do as he says." **_Soichiro says to calm him down.

"_**I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not."**_ Matsuda states what all the other men are thinking. I just roll my eyes. _Boys_.

"_**No, I just find them distracting. I can't **_**stand **_**it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk." **_L says from the other room.

"Yes. They are really irritating. By the way. I have no other means of communicating with you, so I will be staying on. I hope you don't mind." I say, finally adding in some conversation.

"_**Yes, that's fine. Now, let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings." **_We walk in and he is crouched in his chair. I stifle a giggle as everyone else stares in surprise. _**"That means when we leave Head Quarters any information we need is committed to memory. Please, make yourselves comfortable."**_

"_**Right." **_Chief sounds so uncertain I want to laugh.

They all sit, but Naomi sit's on the arm of Ukita's chair, directly across from L. She puts the computer on her lap and faces it towards L. Then we all watch L pour himself a cup of coffee. He takes a sip and quirks his eyebrow. He's adding sugar as Matsuda speaks.

"_**Excuse me, L?"**_

"_**Mmm, from now on I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now. Just to be safe."**_

"_**Uh, okay, Ryuzaki. If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminal's names from the news?"**_

"_**If we do that we'll only be putting the general public at risk." **_he answers.

"_**The general public?"**_ Ukita asks, outside of the camera's view, as Aizawa asks why.

"_**Kira is childish, and he hates losing."**_

"_**But how do you-" **_Matsuda starts, but gets cut off by Soichiro.

"_**Just what do you mean?"**_

"_**Well. I am also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know." **_Again, I stifle a giggle. The way he said that made him all the more childish.

"_**Ryuzaki," **_Chief said_**. "would you mind being a little more specific for us?"**_

"_**Mmm, early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast." **_L says, _**"Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also, as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say 'and what are you gonna do about it?" **_He pauses to take a sip of his sugary drink,_** "He's met each of my challenges head on, and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"**_

"_**I guess-" **_Matsuda starts, but is cut off once more as L makes a grunting noise.

"'_**If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil.'"**_

He breathes in, sighs, and continues _**"That's exactly how Kira thinks. In any case, let's look for another way we can use the media to draw him out."**_

"_**But how?" **_Aizawa asks, less rebellious of L than he was at the start. Good job, Aizawa!

"_**If what C said is true, about saving the FBI agents from death, how about something like this…" **_he says, tilting his head back and giving me a good view of his long, pale neck. I mentally slap myself. _Come on, C, get yourself back in gear!_

"_**Latest killings anger the international policing community. Nations agree to send fifteen-hundred investigators to Japan." **_The task force make sounds of approval at this_** " For Kira this will be **_**way **_**beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered, and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action."**_

"_**Th- That's interesting" **_Ukita states, impressed.

Aizawa smiles (_finally_!) and says, _**"So he'll think there are fifteen-hundred, when there're really only seven of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them."**_

"_**It just might work!" **_Ukita adds.

"_**Well, before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case." **_L says, sounding a bit annoyed. Can't say I blame him. These guys can't seem to shut up.

"_**Kira works alone." **_He puts his thumb to his lips and I had a silent fangasm right then and there. He is so cute in his thinking mode. I don't think I've ever fangirled so hard in my life! I thanked the heavens he couldn't see my reactions to everything he did at the meeting. _**"He had access to all our classified information…"**_

"_**What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" **_Aizawa asks.

"_**Hold on Aizawa." Chief says. "Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions." **__Whoo hoo!_ You, sir, are now my official father-figure!

"_**We know he needs a face and a name to kill. And to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind, and listen carefully to what I have to say next. On December fourteenth, twelve FBI investigators enter Japan. And here we are on December nineteenth. Using prison inmates, Kira performs experiments, manipulating his victims' actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the twelve agents. And on December twenty-seventh, according to C, he would have attempted killing them. He's been most active from December nineteenth to December twenty-seventh. During this period, to the best of our knowledge, these twenty-three individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts, or suspects in ongoing investigations, so, legally speaking, they were innocent."**_

"_**That's true." **_Chief says.

"_**What this indicates is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to attempt killing those FBI agents. He killed that many people so we'd be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth, he probably needed only a few. He waited eight days so the FBI could investigate other suspects, which means there would be no timeline linking him to their deaths. I suspect, Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the fourteenth and the nineteenth of December. In fact, I have no doubt. These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful." **_He hands out files and Naomi holds them in front of my computer so I may also read._** "For obvious reasons, you aren't permitted to take these out of this room, but-" **_he gasps as he is cut off.

"**Amazing!**_** There might only be five of us, but with this much information, we should be able to cover a lot of ground." **_Matsuda interrupts. Sometimes he can be such an idiot.

"_**We'll split into two teams. One team traces the FBI agent's. The other looks at the heart attack victims" **_Aizawa says.

"_**There weren't that many people who had access to information from Head Quarters, and of those, the FBI only investigate a small group in the first five days."**_

"_**Yeah. **_**Yeah**_**!" **_Aizawa says, everyone getting motivated. I, on the other hand, was staring at L as he frowned. Aww!

"_**So. Does anyone have any questions?" **_he asks, very robotically. He really is irritated, I think, grinning.

"_**Actually, Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being her, are you admitting defeat to Kira?"**_ Chief asks, and L grows somber. I can't help but mouth the next few line with him.

"_**That's right. By showing my face to you now, and by almost sacrificing the live of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not gonna lose the war. The is the first time I've ever put my life on the line." **_He says. Though the back of the task force members' heads are facing me, I can still picture their faces, full of surprise._** "I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives, if that's what it takes." **_I brace myself, but no fast enough, as he breathes out a small laugh through his nose. _**"And that justice will prevail no matter what." **_and then, _the smile._

Everyone states their approval, right up until there is a loud crash from somewhere that resonates in the room. More specifically, from my laptop speakers. Everyone's head turns to look at my screen, but I am way to busy to notice. There is a giant cascade of blood spurting from my nose keeping me from noticing anything. I literally fell off my chair when it shot out at the screen.

"Damn it!" I curse under my breath. I guess I really _wasn't _ready for his smile.

"_**Um, C? A-are you okay?" **_Matsuda asks concerned.

"A-ah. Yes, I am fine. I, er, seem to be having a few, um, technical difficulties. I just need- Oh! Um, I just need a few-! OW!" All the while I'm flailing and slamming into things, and Coin is racing around the house, trying to help me clean up the mess and stop the flow of blood. I seriously am regretting this really fast. I should have known this would be too much for me, but I definitely never expected a nose bleed this bad. Heart attack, maybe, but nose bleeding to death? I thought it was too cliche to ever happen to me, and certainly not in this amount.

Finally, I shout out to Naomi.

"Turn the speakers off!"

She does as told, and I relax a bit. I clean up the mess as the meeting is deaf to my disaster. I clean as fast as I can and tune in to when L is saying he will be interviewing us all to make sure we aren't Kira. This also included me. Great.

"First, allow me to speak to…Yagami-san."

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

He goes on and on, until there is only C.

"C? tell your assistant to come with me."

"_**Do as he says."**_

Silently, Naomi picks up the computer and carries it to the room he leads us to. He sits carefully in an arm chair and Naomi stays standing across from him with the laptop on the table next to her. Then, silence.

"_**So. What is this supposed to be testing?"**_ the voice from the computer asks.

"I am merely observing." was L's simple answer.

"_**Oh? What exactly are you observing?"**_ the voice asks again, curious.

"How to get away with doing this." and with that, he launches himself at Naomi. He manages to tackle her to the ground, but she can fight. She uses her foot to send him soaring to the side. He quickly gets up before she can restrain him. She also leaps up, but then they move off the view of the camera. A few moments later, they are back on screen, but then he feigns to move to her left. She, of course, falls for it. He quickly moves back to the right, which she left defenseless after he tricked her.

"_**Watch ou-!"**_ the voice from the laptop tries in vain to warn her assistant.

C watches as L succeeds in kicking Naomi's legs out from under her, and then he grabs her hat as she falls. Her hair tumbles out of it and finally reveals her face and identity.

"Naomi Misora…You worked with me on a past case, did you not? Then why…?"

"_**I saved an agent, remember? Connect the dots, **_**Ryuzaki**_**."**_

"…I see. Very well, I can see you are indeed telling the truth on that account."

"_**Heh. You doubted me? Well, I suppose you have a right, seeing as we have never met before. Oh, and by 'case', are you referring to the BB Loos Angeles case?" **_the computer voice asks in an offhandish manner. Both Naomi and L freeze.

"…How do you know about that case?" L asks carefully.

"_**I simply do. Don't worry, no one else knows, just us. And perhaps Watari."**_

"Hmm. I can deduce you are not lying, but nothing other than that. You are not Kira, at least not at a high percentage. Therefore, you shall join the Task Force; I can use skills like yours. We'll leave it at that. For now."

"…_**What percentage?"**_ the distorted voice asks quietly. L freezes, but then quickly recovers.

"As of now, thirteen percent."

"_**Oh. And by that you mean fifty percent, or something around there, right? I am sure your mind is just as complex as mine, therefore, you are obviously lying."**_

"…Let's head back to the rest of the Task Force."

The figure on the other side of the line grinned, enjoying the fact they had just seen L annoyed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

_Now, now, Fate, I know I probably should have kept my mouth shut about the percentage thing, but I really was curious. _I say in my head. Turns out, we can speak to each other in my head from long distance. Would've helped to have know that sooner.

_**I'll say this again, you're just signing your own death warrant, on letter at a time.**_

_Shut up, Fate._

We head back to the living room and L goes back to his coffee. I've always wanted to try it…

Just then, the phone rings. My heart speeds up as I realize what's happening. Matsuda grumbles as L hangs up the phone, something about phones. I roll my eyes and watch L.

"_**That was Watari. He's on his way."**_ _Shit._

**_Hey, don't swear! You are a lady! _**Chance cries.

My second father. Forget Soichiro, Watari is my first father! Oh my God, I am going to see my father figure! Then I realize something. Watari is also in danger of dying. And I forgot all about him. Noooo! I feel the guilt of forgetting the awesome old man crush me. How could I have forgotten the epic old fatherly figure, _L's_ fatherly figure? The one that can handle a _gun _like nobody's business!? What the hell is wrong with me!?

While I'm having this little break down of emotions, I don't hear the door open. There, in the flesh, stands Watari. Cue the heart attack.

I make a little strangled sound in the back of my throat, which, fortunately, no one hears, and sink deeper into my chair. This is doing nothing for my nerves.

Watari introduces himself, then goes on to praising us on the trust L seems to have for us. Then he stares at me. It feels like he's staring me in the eye, demanding I show the same amount of trust. To say it stung would be an understatement. In truth, it's scorching me to my core. I feel the guilt I've been keeping in my box fight to come free, but I sit on it. I can't show my face just yet. It's still too early in the game. I have a plan on how I will reveal myself, and it has to be executed _perfectly_. One detail out of place, and I could end up making someone die.

Watari begins handing out the fake IDs and the belts. Oh my God. There they are. _The belts. I want one so bad! _I think as I watch Matsuda putting his on.

Then he says he felt like a spy going to catch Kira, and Soichiro goes off on him. Then I grin, coming up with an idea to cheer up my second favorite detective.

"Naomi" I whisper into her ear piece, voice still distorted.

"_**Yes?**_" is her quiet reply.

"Tell Matsuda to come over for a moment. Then, hand him your ear piece. If he hesitates, tell him I wish to speak with him."

She does as she is told, and a few moments later, Matsuda is on the line.

"_**H-Hello? C?**_" was his wary response. I internally giggle. He is so adorable, even when suspicious of someone.

"Yes, this is C. I just wanted to say I agree. You guys do look like spies." I hold in my laughter from his stunned silence. Then _he's_ the one laughing. I just made Masuda _laugh_! Oh my _Gawd! _I am _so_ crossing that one off my list of 'Things I Want to Do In This Death Note Dimension'! I'm so happy!

"_**Matsuda?"**_ I hear L say in a questioning tone. _Shoot. I forgot, we're still inside of L's apartment._

**_Baka._** Coin whispers to me mischievously. I push him away and come up with an excuse.

"Well, it seems you really didn't enjoy my singing, Matsuda-san."

At that, Matsuda blushes bright red.

"Haa," I fake-sigh, "that's quite alright. Someone like me won't ever be known for their music abilities, anyway. I suppose this is the end of the meeting, so I will be taking my leave. Goodbye." And with that, I cut the connection. Nothing beats the feeling of unstoppable power! MUAHAHAHA! While I was unguarded, having my little power-high induced daydream, Coin comes at me and claws at my face with his nails.

_**HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME AWAY!**_

-x-x-x-x-

Well, after I finally got away from that furry demon with claws, I decide to take a shower. I don't like mirrors, so I shattered the bathroom mirror the first chance I got, right along with the one in my room and the one sent with me to this dimension. I don't like looking at the scars on my body. They are scars from when I got into fights at school, when I would get bullied, when I would fall from being a klutz, and even from when my dad would beat me after Mama died. Oh, but _never _would he dare to lay a hand on Stacy. Not in a million years. He loved that girl.

I let the water wash over me as I think about my next move. Heh. I seem to be doing a lot of thinking lately. More so than I did before. Well, I guess My scenery isn't the only thing that has changed. But I need to think in order to keep up with my competitors, right?

I wash my hair first, since it's the easiest. I hesitate when I get to my body, though. It always gets harder at this point. I stare at my hands, rough and scarred. Ugly. Then I look at my arms, rough slices crisscrossing every which way. Horrifying. Then, finally, I look at my body; my scarred, bruised, broken body. My disgusting body, that can neither be identified as male or female anymore. The one given to my through a sick and twisted fate. Jus one more reason to add to my long list of reasons why I won't ever catch L's attention, not romantically at least. I can never expect anything from anyone, ever since that day…

_Flashback_

_It's…It was… a beautiful day. So warm and bright. I was…six-years-old, I think. So small, frail, really. I had no chance of knowing how cruel the world could really be. The door opened, and there, in the doorway, stood my beautiful Mama. Long, silky black hair flowing down to her waist, big hazel brown eyes, and pale skin that glowed in the sunlight._

"_Essie!" she called out. Essie. She's the only one I ever let use that nickname for me. Not even my father was allowed to call me that, nor did he really have any desire to, that I can recall. H e just wanted Mama to produce a male heir. Nothing more, so when he got me, you can imagine what a shock it was for him. Not that I care; as far as I'm concerned that old bastard deserved everything he got, if not more. I have always felt I could never get close to him, because he was just faking all his smiles._

"_Essie! Let's go!" We we're heading to the park. It was my birthday. I wanted to have a whole day with Mama, just the two of us. Looking back, I was stupid. I should have just asked for a birthday party like any other girl my age. If I had, the events that would follow never would have happened._

_We sat at the swings. My Mama started swinging along with me. We just kept swinging in silence, not really uncomfortable, but a silence. Then she stopped suddenly. She looked at me and smiled. I started to smile back but then her expression changed. It was a warm and bright, and then it became freezing terror. Her eyes reflected pure fear, and her mouth formed a terrified scream, and in those last few seconds, I saw a dark figure reflected in her eyes. A sudden pain in the back of my neck and I was gone, knocked out from behind…_

_End of Flashback_

I was tortured beyond my limits, treated worse than an abused animal. They did so many things to me, I still shiver from thinking about it. I shouldn't have survived. But here I am, while my Mama is still buried where they dumped her body. She died trying to protect me. But it was useless. They killed a part of me. The part that mattered most, especially to her. They killed the old me, the one that was so naive of the world, and the only reason I am still alive is because I forged a new me from the darkness, one that built three shields to replace every one the world broke. I embraced the madness I was living in, I suppose. Then my father found me. He looked at me and asked me one question: "Where is your mother?" He never spoke to me after that, at least, not in the way he should have as my father. He loathed me instead, and I hated him just as much.

He had to keep up appearances, though, so he treated me passively in public. Behind closed doors was another story. He would beat me, sometimes strip me and, oh, how I would scream. I hated everything and everyone. No one could hear me, though. After he would finish, he would stare at my scarred body and spit on it, calling me every foul name he knew. The one I think fit me the most was 'Monster'. He liked that one.

After a while I stopped being sad and hurt. I started to laugh, pretend I was fine, and my crazy side is what made me stronger. Everyone said I was broken, but no, I wasn't broken. I was still trapped there, so I couldn't break yet. Mama would be so disappointed if I did break. I had to be stronger, heal faster, and become independent. No matter what, I had to live. My only life support was cutting. Long, harsh gashes running across my arms. I felt a release with every new line, red painting my colorless skin. And finally, the old bastard got married. Evil step-bitch and her demon spawn were welcomed into the family. My life became hell. I could never be better than Stacy at anything. If I was, the heavens would shatter, and hell would fall onto Earth. We were transferred into a rich school, where I became the outcast, and she became the supreme ruler.

Painful. Every day was painful. I was always thinking to keep away from most of the pain, but when I wasn't, it always came and hit me just as hard as before. I carried on the weight of Mama's death, which happened right in front of me, my own 'death', and then my father's cruelty. I've forgotten how love feels. And _that_, I think, is the worst thing of all.

I curl into a ball and cry, images of painful events smashing me to pieces; I became like glass shattering. I screamed loud and clear, needing to release this pain from deep inside. I stopped suddenly and calmly stood up. Fresh, new lines joined the old ones, and I watched the red liquid disappear down the drain. Pain, that was all I was. Pain forever. Coin managed to finally open the door just as I saw everything fade to black.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh My GOD! I am finally done! I know, it took me long enough, but I have my reason! My reason is: FINALS! The worst week of the school year! But, as a reward for sticking with me, I gave you a taste of her past and one hell of a cliffhanger. Mwahahahaha~! Oh, no. I think finals drove me mad...O.o**

**L: I told you I could have helped with you exams you know…**

**Me: I know! But that would be like cheating! (*pouts*)**

**Light: Well, how about me?**

**Me: You are both sweet, but no. Just, no.**

**C: Well, to finally put in some conversation, here I am. And may I just say: That was a dark cliffhanger…**

**Me: Yes. That it was. (*evil grin*)**

**C: I REALLY hope you won't be one of those writers who kills off the main character the first chance they get. -.-**

**Me: …**

**C: Son of a-!**

**L: Now, now. This person here is evil at heart, so don't anger her.**

**Me: I am going to take that as a compliment for your sake, Lollipop-Boy… (engages in the ultimate stare down against L.)**

**Light: Okay! To keep this author from dying, lets close up. (*flashes his winning smile*) Please, rate and review. (*subtly places Death Note onto table*) or, if you don't want to, could you please give me your name?**

**Me: Light! Stop threatening my readers, or you'll scare them all off!**


	5. The Exams Of Doom

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I know you guys are looking for me, and probably want to kill me, but I have been writing this all by phone, which is not as easy as it looks. Bear with me, m'Kay? Coin, take it away!**

**Coin: TotalSebbyFangirl does not own Death Note. If she did, it would suck.**

**Me: Oi! I could end you! I CREATED YOU!**

**Coin: Yeah, and look, I have no character development whatsoever.**

**Me: (*pouts*)**

**Coin: Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Exams of Doom

_C's POV_

Where am I? What am I doing here? Oh...

I must still be _there. _In that little room where Father puts me. Punishment for being a bad little girl. I talk back to him once, and this is punishment. Not that I do it often. I don't exactly love it in here. So how come I don't remember what it is I did to get in here? Suddenly I hear someone shout at me.

"Wake up! Come on, wake up! Please wake up! Don't you dare me. Not on my watch!"

Then I feel freezing cold water splash over me, snapping me out of my unconscious state. There, standing on my head, is Coincidence. He sighs in relief, the slaps me with his tiny paw.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again!" He snaps. I look down and see all the bloody tissues on the floor and gasp. Shit. I did it again. I sit up slowly and wait until the world stops shifting in front of me. I can't help what I did. I honestly can't. I look to the ground in shame, my face red. How low did I get? I would gain nothing by killing myself.

I get up and wrap gauze around my arms. I can't stop my heart now. I have to save L. No. I have to save everyone. L, Watari, Light, Soichirou, Misa, and everyone else who is going to die. For now, though, I need to plan out my next move.

x-x-x-x-x

I call up Raye, needing him to meet Nelson with the computer at that little restaurant L and Light went to. Not sure exactly what it is we're doing now if Naomi hasn't died. It's been five days since I contacted them, so we should be checking tapes in the original plot, but Raye didn't die, so that is wrong. Fuck, what do I do now? I could always tell them to install the surveillance cameras. It seems like the only option now.

The computer screen comes to life and I see Raye has already been let in. He's been seated with my computer on his lap. I'm on Mr. Sexy's lap! I slap myself into focus, much to Chance's amusement.

It appears I have changed the timeline a bit. Instead of watching the surveillance tapes from the train station, I see them watching the surveillance tapes from the bus stop. Unfortunately, nothing useful was recorded.I decide to help set the timeline back into place.

"L?"

"Yes, C? What is it?"

"You're wasting your time and mine by watching these videos. Nothing much is on them anyway." _Unless you guys are looking for me, that is..._, I add in my head silently.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We already know that Raye Penber was on that bus. He was the true goal in that equation, so now we must investigate who it was he was tailing in the duration of that time." I don't mention the fact that Light was on that bus, it would only mess up the timeline even more than it already was since I saved Naomi and Raye, not that regret it.

He snaps into action, and soon enough, we are on a roll. I am loving this! To actually be able to see L in action, as well as the task force, and work alongside them all is an incredible honour.

x-x-x-x-x

Two days later, we have surveillance cameras up and running in both the Kitamura and Yagami households. This might sound creepy, but I rather enjoy seeing Light squirm underneath his little mask . I see Ryuk as well, and he startles me by staring directly into the camera and waving. Oh, Ryuk. You will pay for that later, especially with your apple addiction and withdrawal symptoms. Mwahahaha!

As I was planning a certain shinigami's punishment, Light came back and did the whole porno thing. Let me just say: Ew, ew, and mother friggin' EWW! L would not stop staring at Light's screen, and I was a second away from shouting out pervert. Then Soichiro finally spoke, effectively saving the day.

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines..." Soichiro said, appalled.

"Don't worry about it. I myself did strange things as a child." LIKE WHAT!?

"Oh Light." Soichiro sighs.

This continues on and I'm bored out of my mind. He finally announces he will play that fake report on T.V. and I watch as _that_ ship crashes and burns. I check my phone as it rings, and see a blocked number. I turn on the voice scrambler.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You knew this was not going to work, didn't you?" L asks, sounding slightly irritated.

"Of course, but before you say anything, you should know this had to happen, and always has to."

I am met by silence, then he sighs. I feel terrible for putting such a strain on the poor detective, but I know I have to keep this story balanced, at least in places like this. I can't change everything, such as the timeline. It would snap the walls between dimensions or something.

I hear as he slowly hangs up, silently apologizing and promising I would make sure everyone lived, at least those I can. Unfortunately, I can't save the criminals because that was a vital part to this story, and every life I saved had a price, a whole piece of the story was ripped away, and it was up to me to guide the story back into place each time.

Two days later, two more criminals are killed, and Light has done nothing to suggest he had anything to do with it. I missed the potato chip scene, yoo, so I am a little grumpy. Still, if I had seen it, I probably would have busted out laughing. Such a dramatic scene over a potato chip.

L finally decides to take off the surveillance after two more days. Let's just say, he seems pretty annoyed with me, since I know I shouldn't and won't help him do this any faster, but I can't, it isn't allowed, at least not for me. I decide to stop having Naomi and Raye from setting up my computer for a few days. I need to hit the books for a while. It is almost exam day, and I have work to do. I feel a grin spread across my face. Oh L., I think, staring at the back of his raven-haired head, You and Light have no idea just what is about to hit you.

x-x-x-x-x

Third person POV

A young girl walks casually into the prestigious university holding the entrance exams. She is wearing her red dyed hair down to her shoulders, straightened in a rocker fashion. She had a green beanie and yellow sunglasses. Her clothes consisted of a white tucked-in shirt, black jeans and motor boots with a faded out denim sweater. She walked slowly and confidently, one of the first to enter the university. She sat down in her seat silently, but didn't take off her glasses, observing everyone that entered the room. It appears as though the room felt the danger she carried and thus everyone avoided her like the plague. She didn't mind, she was used to this treatment, practically welcomed it. She watched as a pale, wild haired man entered the room and took the seat in her row. She silently observed him, then cracked a smile. She turned to the door once more a handsome young man stepped into the room confidently. While others stared with awe, she stared speculative. She stared down at the two men, sizing them up. Then the teacher announces it is to begin the entrance exams. She calmly opens her booklet and promptly breezes through the questions. Then she sits silently, arms folded, but not drawing attention to herself. She watches the pale man get his sitting position and smirks. She watches as the two men have a stare off with amusement. Soon the exams are over. She watches as everyone exits, then slowly the door without so much as a glance around the room. A day later she is told she has been chosen along with two others as freshman representative and is to give a speech. As she hangs up, a devious grin spreads across her face.

x-x-x-x-x

C's POV

January 21. The day Light kills BB. I feel myself tremble at what I am about to do. My life is not at risk, but BB's is. I message Light as C and wait.

_DING!_

_Hello, C. _It reads.

_Hello. I have a simple request, one that concerns a certain victim to your work. One by the initials of BB. It would appear you intend to kill him today. That can not happen, and will not, if you understand my meaning._

_I don't see why. He is a criminal, and as such deserves my judgement._

_I warn you, Mr. Yagami, my patience is thin. I am asking you as the person holding your identity in their hands, not as a possible victim . I doubt even you would be able to kill me._

_Alright. But in return, you tell me something._

_What is it?_

_Who are you?_

_I AM CHANGE._

And with that I cut the connection. I breathe a sigh of relief. No one knew about BB's death on the manga or anime, or at least it wasn't mentioned, but when I found out, I cried my eyes out. He may be a jam-loving psycho, but I have a soft spot for him.

I send out one last message before going to bed. When L opens it, he will find two words: visit him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ooo, messages to L. Lol, yeah, as I said, short chapter. Don't worry though, stuff is about to go down in the next chapter. The official entrance to To-Oh University. GAH, how will she get through it!? I would faint right at the doors, cause beinf a major nosebleed!**

**L: I highly doubt that I would cause someone to have a nosebleed.**

**Light: Hmmm. I can't disagree with you on that one. Now I, on the other hand...**

**Me: Shut up, Light. You forget the fact that you are a psycho killer, which brings you down below L's level of attractiveness.**

**Light: What!? How dare you! I'm the god of this new world, and I could easily get rid of you.**

**Me: Ha! I'm the author, therefore I'm in charge around here!**

**L:Now, now. Leave the domestics outside. You'll scare off the readers. Which reminds me, please rate and review! (*pulls the adorable smile*)**

**Me: Gah! It has to be illegal for one man to have such cuteness! I'm meeeeltiiiiing!**


	6. Shutting Up isn't Required

**A/N**

**Okay, so I know I have been out for a while, but I am here now. So let's just put the past behind us, kay? I love you guys, so please bear with my crazy self. I have come to the conclusion that I need my very own kohai, editor, crazy friend, sugar rehab buddy, etc, to keep me on track with my updates. So yeah. Now, without further ado... Mello?**

**Mello: The fuck do you want, you crazy ass?**

**Me: (*pouts*) Come oooooon, Mello! Please?**

**Mello: Hmph. Fine, just cause you begged. TotalSebbyFangirl does not own Death Note. I don't think I could take much more of this waiting crap if she did...**

**Me: Why Mello. I didn't think you were the type to enjoy dominance... How is Matt, by the way? (smirks)**

**Mello: *A* Why you sick son of a-**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Shutting Up Isn't Required

Finally, the day I officially become a college student at To-Oh University. and now I just have to figure out my plan to introduce myself to both Light and L. I want say that I had it all figured out from the start, but, honestly, I would be lying. I'm really just making this up as I go. I look up to the entrance and take it in. It's a huge crowd all around me. The sakura blossoms floated in the breeze, giving the air a mystical feel to it. Perfect.

Although, now that I think about it, my outfit was rather casual for such a formal day as this. My hair was loose and slightly curled, reaching my mid-back. I chose to wear dark, thin gold framed sunglasses, a wine red beanie, and dark red lipstick. My outfit consisted of a loose T-shirt that hung off my shoulders, black skinny jeans, my black motor boots, thick brown leather and beads bracelets, and a brown leather knapsack, giving me a punk-rockish look. Yeah, I suppose I do stand out a bit from the crowd, but I have to stay in character and this is it.

I spot a familiar tanned figure sauntering into view. Finally, someone interesting. I was getting bored of watching all these average people interact with one another. It's not that I think I'm above them, I just get tired of boring small talk with no real meaning very easily. I prefer people with ulterior motives behind their words, which is one of the many reasons why I enjoy the exchanges between Light and L throughout the series.

Light stood there, smiling to himself all smug. Look, brah, no one is watching you, so just stop. Well, except me, but I am filled with contempt, contempt I tell ya! Heh, I am so gonna enjoy wiping that smooth smirk off those soft, kissable lips of his… Wait! What? No, bad C! Bad! You love L, not Light! Don't be confused!

While I was having my own little melt down, everyone began to head inside to take their seats, sweeping me along with them. When I finally snapped out of it, I found myself in the one place I didn't want to be, while at the same time loving the exhilaration of it: right behind Light and L. When in the actual fuck did he get here?

I watched their stiff forms, L not even bothering to hide his unique sitting position. I stared at the back of their heads, having silent spasms at seeing them right there, in the flesh! Yes! I love this life so much! Gah, I could, ironically, die of a heart attack from holding in all of my fangasms! Okay, C, just chill out. You are not Estella right now, or C. Right now, you are Suzette Johnson, an American transfer student. And you have no idea who these two fascinating men are, nor does your persona care. So stop staring!

I snap my head up as my name is called. Oh, right, the speech… I stand and adjust my knapsack. It's showtime. I had put a bug underneath my chair and had my headphones on at full blast. Once I pushed the pause button, these would activate and allow me to hear exactly what everyone thought of me, and I managed to adjust them so that they could pick up anything supernatural as well. Not that I needed to, but one can never be too careful. Neither the anime or manga ever showed where Ryuk was during the speeches, so… But I won't press pause until I am on stage, as everything they say is pretty much useless until then.

I make my way to the stairs in between the two main opponents of our little death match. I feel their stares and stare Light down, but I don't even bother to turn around and face L. Besides, I am almost certain he is already in my personal space, and spraying his face with blood from my nose isn't really the best form of introduction right now. We get to the top and stand next to one another facing the crowd. Light is first, and then "Hideki Ryuga", and finally me. The order is backwards alphabetically, I guess…

I was really enjoying myself, though, maybe a bit more than I should. But, come on, what Death Note fangirl wouldn't be having the time of her life right now? I mean, it is L and Light in the flesh, L's sexy monotone, and Lights smooth baritone. Damn, I could just-

No! Stop it! Focus! You are Suzette right now, it won't do to think something that will ruin your composure! Just then I hear something in my headphones that is very interesting.

"Man, these two guys are total opposites. This one looks like a sheltered genius who's been groomed for success his whole life. But the other one. There's something not right about him. He's just freaking weird."

"This guy must be what they call a mad genius."

"Coming to the To-Oh entrance ceremony dressed like that? Unbelievable! Either he's crazy, or he's just toying with us!"

"But that chick, she seems to be completely at ease with both of them. She is like a mix of the two, like a balanced version of the two. I would be nervous as hell, but she seems so at ease, as though she has been around them all her life. Maybe she has relatives just like them?" Oh, man, you have no idea how close you are to home with that "been around them all her life" comment just now…

I smirk, finding this whole situation just too funny. Here I am, in between the world's greatest detective and the world's worst serial killer, holding both their fates in the palm of my hand, and I am going to be giving a welcome speech! Holy shit, this is just too fucking awesome! Light finishes his speech and hands it to 'Ryuga', who proceeds to read it in his usual monotone. ugh, I swear, he bores me to death when he isn't actually trying. Oh, shit, he's done and he's staring at me. He must have tried to catch my attention, as he is holding the paper to my face. Shit, shit, shit, act natural!

I grasp the paper and he releases it immediately. He slouches back down and stares forward. Well, nice to meet you too, you giant sized panda. I step up, look the script over once, then toss it to Light, who gasps as he scrambles to catch it. Hey, my first time not being put down at school, may as well make some memories, yeah?

"Well, I am new to this, so let's give this a shot." I mutter to myself, steeling myself to face the vast crowd. Alright, here is the ultimate question: What would Snarky, cool, and indie Suzette do? I shut my eyes and immerse myself in her character, until I was perfectly sculpted into her. Then I spoke with all the confidence my former self lacked.

"Hello. We're all here today to hear some 'life-changing' encouragement from the freshman representatives, but I don't like lying if I can avoid it, and that whole script thingy feels like lying to me. So here is what I really want to say. Congrats, and welcome to the next level of your career life. Oh, joy! You are going to be spending all your free time studying, attend early classes, and cry from homesickness until you fall asleep. Yay! And as of now, your social life is on hold. Whoopie! And it will only get harder from there. You all still with me?" I pause from my rant to hear pure silence, whether from shock, confusion, respect, or incredulity, I don't know. I decide to plow on. "But that isn't the end. Not if what you are choosing to do is something you love. Funny word, that one. Love. Comes in so many different forms, shapes and sizes. It's amazing really. But with it, you can forget all the difficulties you have while reaching your goal. And that is my point. If you love what you do, you will get through all this with a smile on your face. So just remind yourself, every time you cry for Mom, run to your next class, or even at five AM while typing that ten page paper you have due to you first class that very day, why it is you love what you do, and believe me. All that fatigue, sadness, and all that stuff, will just be a sign that you worked hard. This is Freshman Representative, Suzette Johnson. Good luck." and with that, I stand back. I am enveloped in total silence.

On the outside, I am passive, no trace of emotion on my exterior, but inside, I am a train wreck. What the hell was I thinking. Yeah, maybe Suzette would do something crazy like that, but it doesn't mean she should! Especially if she wants to pass by unnoticed! Then I wince as my earphones make a loud feedback noise. I then come back to reality and realise they are all clapping, and the announcer is smiling and sending me a thumbs up. Well, fuck. So much for "going on unnoticed" plan.

I stand there, stunned, then scratch the back of my head. Other than that, I don't show any signs of embarrassment. Honestly, why the fuck are they clapping for that sorry excuse of a speech. It was literally thought up on the spot, because I honestly had no idea how the fuck my speech was supposed to go. I don't dare look at Light or L, knowing their stares are on me and me alone. Goddammit, C, why the hell did you go with setting Suzette loose without even an ounce of control. Still, I guess it was convincing enough. But now I have to release a threatening aura so that no one will bother me.

We head back to our seats and I listen in to L and Light. Here it is, the real main attraction.

"Light? Light Yagami. Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami of the NPA." I can practically see Light cringe at the interrogation disguised as small talk.

L and be sit in their seats and I feign disinterest. I ignore them until I see/hear the ultimate part approach.

"I want to tell you... I am L."

Holy...Mother...F*****! Gah, I really wish I could just record all of this! And Ryuk is just laughing his ass off , so even more reason to do it! Why is life so unfair!?

Light freezes up, but quickly recovers, giving off a whole professional vibe as L leans back in his chair, disappointed. I don't know to feel bad for him or laugh at Light's behavior. He will be tearing his hair out over this later. Instead I tune out everyone with my music on blast. Life is easier with a theme song, yeah?

Soon we are exiting the auditorium and make our way home. Ryuk waves as I catch Light and L staring at me in front of L's nice looking car. I wink at Ryuk and he chortles as Light blushes. L just brushes it off. Man, I hope he doesn't have self confidence issues. That's just sad for a cutie like him.

Just as we finished up our goodbyes, my ride arrived. Okay, so I may be completely crazy for doing this, but I honestly could not resist. Raye Penber arrived in a disguise inside of a super sexy car I managed to get from the never ending funding from Death. I absolutely love my new life! I saunter up to the door and wait for Raye, who is disguised as an old man, to open the door. I slide in and don't look back. Instead I look into the rearview mirror and watch as Light's mouth drops open and L's eyes widen comically. Oh, you two. The surprises have only just started!

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! *Pops a bottle of sparkling apple juice* It is complete! So I decided to indulge in one of the most expensive non-alcoholic drinks I know. (stares sadly at the little black wallet). Eh, still tastes good, though! Anyway, please favorite and or review!**

**Mello: Tch, like anybody even reads this shit anymore after your ass disappeared for so long...**

**Me:TT=TT *sniff**sniff* I know, you don't have to remind me! Wahhh!**

**Mello: O.O Oh, shit, I didn't think you would cry. Er-Stop. It's fine, I'm sure lots of people are still reading this thing.**

**Near: Oh, look at what you've done, Mello. You made a girl cry. And not just any girl, but our one and only Author-san...**

**Mello: You little-**

**Near: ...Why, she could easily remove you from the story altogether if she wanted to.**

**Mello:(freezes) 0.0**

**Me:*sighs*(sweatdrops) No, Mello, I won't erase you. Matt would hate me. (Mello sighs in relief)**

**L: I can't say I am surprised.**

**(All except L): Gah! L!**


	7. Kinky Kidnappers

Here it is, the newest chapter! Virtual cake all around! In this chapter, I am being a little evil, using L, sooo… Yeah. Also, a WARNING: implied rape and some torture. Please don't kill me! XC This chapter was inspired by Secret by The Pierces… I don't watch Pretty Little Liars, but my friend does and I heard this song from her. Still don't watch the show, though.

L: Hmm, I found it rather interesting; the whole mystery of whom "A" is. Though, I deduce a lack of intrigue for a hardcore detective such as myself.

Me: ...You figured out who did it, didn't you?

L: Yes, I also know it is you who stole my Nutella the other day. To go as far as planting the evidence on Light-kun was very devious. One could say it was very Kira-like.

Me: (gasp)! L! How could you?! *runs to a dark corner to grow mushrooms*

Light: Hey! You just made Author-san depressed! What the hell, L?

L: It was merely a passing remark, Light-kun. We all know you are the true Kira.

Light: I am not Kira, you son of a-

Near: Well, since it seems as Author-san is in her own world, I will begin. TotalSebbyFangirl does not own Death Note. She does, however, own her OC. Can I go back to building my toy train now?

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

C's POV

Well, I can't say I feel surprised, I think as I glance out of the corner of my eye to the sleek black car holding L and Watari. They seem to have followed me all the way to the little restaurant where I meet Naomi and Raye to collect the materials of their disguises. I get out of the car and head inside as Raye drives off. I sit at a window seat and stare outside. It is still the same one L and Light will go to. I keep an eye on L and Watari from the corner of my eye. I keep a specially close eye on them as Raye walks through the door with a black bag. I smirk as his eyes widen once more. I won't ever get tired of doing that to him. I can never stop loving those beautifully dark eyes. They are so dark, they are like obsidian stones. I feel like I could get trapped inside of them if I stare for too long.

Raye hands over the bag and I buy him coffee and an extra pastry for Naomi. I will admit, I have a soft spot for the two of them. They never had the chance to have a bigger part in the whole plot of the story, so me being here was definitely going to change that. And now that they are still alive, I just have to make sure they stay that way to the end. I finish the talk and step out. Now, how to prevent L from finding out where I live…

Okay, I am probably going to be committing anime suicide with this, but here it goes. I stop walking and stare straight ahead. Then I slowly turn towards the black car. And, finally, I grin and wave at the said car. Oh my God, I can practically see L's eyes widen into the size of dinner plates! The car seems to have a huge talk bubble coming out of it with three little dots, and I'm just standing there with my hand up and waving. Then I make my move. I swiftly turn around and begin to run like there is a sale on Death Note merchandise! And the chase begins...Let's just say, L is less than pleased by this little turn in events. The car races after me as I push my body harder than ever before. It isn't until I duck into an alley that the famed detective finally goes on foot.

We dash through alley ways, over fences, across streets until I purposely run into an alley that has no escape. I had this area mapped out in my head. Finally, L stands before me, a little out of breath, but then again, he did just have a little run. I can't help but giggle at the little blush his face has from the run. He raises an invisible eyebrow at this, but his eyes hold his confusion clear as day.

I make a split second decision. I haven't had a street fight in a while, so this is perfect. I get into a loose position, but his eyes capture everything. He also gets into a loose position. I smirk. He is underestimating me. Unfortunately for him, the last person who underestimated me ended up in the hospital for a while. He moves first. Dear God, he is fast! He is a blur and he comes at me with his feet. A kick like that would have knocked the wind out of me, but, unfortunately for him, I'm fast too. I block him with my arm and he aims for my stomach with his other fist. I catch it with my free hand, and send a kick of my own. His eyes show his shock from the blow that knocked him off his feet. Serves him right for underestimating me.

He stands and resumes his position. Only this time, his eyes are calculating. He is searching me for my weakness. And I let him. The whole idea of this was to get him to capture me. And, okay, I am a little bit curious of how good L is at fighting. It was just one opportunity I could not, and would not, miss out on. But, a few minutes later, I realized that no one would win this fight. We were too well matched in this fight. Then, I decided I was bored. I pretend to lose my balance from a kick and he is behind me in a second. I feel cold fingers trail up my neck to move my hair out of the way. I am unconscious before I can squeal out L LAWLIET JUST TOUCHED MY NECK!

* * *

I awake in a cell. Well, I can't say this is a first. I got into a lot of trouble back in the old universe. Still, this one is warmer and less crowded, so, yeah. And I am fucking CHAINED TO A WALL! What the hell?!

"Ms. Suzette Johnson. It's a pleasure." A very monotonous voice sprang from the camera installed in my cell.

"Hello, Ryuga-san. Care to tell me why I am here, considering I have already seen your face?" I reply coldly.

"I can't allow you the opportunity to attack me and the Task Force."

Well, I guess it makes sense. Still, I am chained to a wall, so I kinda don't give a shit at this time. So I voice these thoughts.

"And chaining me was just as necessary?"

"...Perhaps not. Watari?"

Just then, my favorite old man comes in, still as awesome as ever. But now he's got his no nonsense face on, and I can't say it doesn't make me a little scared. That's the thing about old Whammy. He is a nurturing and kind old man to people L trusts, but a cold and powerful elder when you threaten him and/or L. All in all, he was a badass and had all of my respect and admiration...oh shit, I sound like Light. Creepy...

Watari releases my wrists from the cuffs and I rub my sore wrists. Seems my weight left lots of pressure on them since they were the only thing holding me up. I see little bit of blood and carelessly wipe it off. So much for hospitality.

"Look, L? I know you are going to want a whole story on why I ran and shit, but I have to get home. If not, C won't get my report and will automatically know you have breached the deal. C did go over the rules, yeah?" I ask, going over what I remember from my past conversations with the genius. "Clearly, if you try to get me to drop her into your hands, it will never work. I keep secrets, if you haven't noticed. I did manage to keep it a secret that I know who you are, at least until I wanted you to know." I know I am not being smart here, since I am at L's mercy, but I don't know, I got a bit into my character's cockiness, and the fact that I hold some information over L. Still, what he says next chills me to the bone.

"Is that so? Well, we will have to use our time wisely to make sure you make it home on time. I am sure we can get a bit of information out of you, using quicker methods. Even if you have nothing to tell about C, she no doubt let you in on what she knew about the Kira case. All things considered, we will be needing that information, as it is vital to our investigation. Watari? If you would please…"

Watari injects something silently into my system. I freeze. No. He didn't! No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't he isn't like him. He wouldn't do something like that man!

"Wh-what? What are you- ngh!" Its effect is almost immediate. I can feel a burning sensation course through my body. I collapse in on myself. I clench my teeth as memories flash across my mind. My father slapping me as he spits in my face. The thick leather belt slamming into my sides as I lie immobilized on the ground. A needle filled with tranquilizer liquid being stuck into my arm by a stranger as my so-called father talked to a man about letting him "borrow me for the night". Then I hear a scream. A long, never ending scream. Who is screaming? Is there someone else here with me? Then I realize it is me. I unclenched my teeth a while back to gasp. The pain is unbearable. I do not, however, realize that my body is spasming, at least, not until I faintly hear him over the speaker.

"Watari? What's wrong? That is not part of the side effects from that particular drug." L asks. He seems to be calm, but I hear a slight hitch in his voice. His voice? I think. Who is he? Where am I? This isn't the little room. It isn't- Oh. I must be with a customer. But why? I thought I died. Was it a dream? Was all this a dream? No. No. No more. NO more! NO MORE!

"NO MORE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! NO MORE! DON'T! NO! NEVER AGAIN! NO, NO, NO!" I scream as a figure reaches for me. My instincts kick in at last. I quickly dodge under the arm of what I identify as an attacker. I reach for the chains attached to the wall. I quickly spin around and slap them around my attacker's wrists. I guess I caught them off guard because they are frozen in that position. I run out the door without a single look behind me. I know for a fact that every second is vital for my escape. I quickly determine the quickest route out of here. It's a long corridor, so I run toward the direction the power lines are headed. The generator is surely at the end, outside. I can still feel the drug fighting to take over, but I shove it down. I focus solely on the adrenaline coursing through my body. I can rest when I am safe in my room.

I see the door. I crash against it, still not in full control of my body. I feel something sprain from the force of the collision, but I brush it off, instead, twisting the knob and tailing out of there. Stairs. Lots of stairs. What, did this guy have a fucking underground jail fetish!?

I race up until I reach another door. I open it to find myself in an underground garage. What kind of sick, twisted fuck did my old man set me up with? I race away from here and race to the light I see at the end of this secluded dark place. I hear other footsteps behind me, and I push harder. I can't be caught. Not now.

I am almost to the exit when I feel something catch my arm. It's cold. I look down and see a pale hand. I snap up my head and stare into the eyes of my newest assailant. Big, cold eyes stare back. The pupil is so big that only a thin gray ring remains to reveal that are not completely black. I seem to feel myself crumble under their gaze. I can't stop my mouth from uttering a plea.

"P-please. Let me go." I whisper in a shaking voice. Their eyes widen, and their grip gradually loosens until I am free. I quickly twist away and run into the shining light of a beautiful sundown. Dusk. I was there until dusk. Where is "there"? What happened? As I reach the café, I realize where I was. I remember who was there, what I did, all of it. But most of all, I remember who it was that let me get away. I don't break down until I'm inside of my apartment. Then I slowly curl up into a ball and rock back and forth, sobbing into my knees. I soon cry myself to sleep.

I wake up in the same fetal position, but on my side. Not exactly the best place to sleep, this floor. I drag myself up to go take a shower. I wobble all the way there. That drug, along with my little freak out, did quite a number on my body. Then there is my sprained wrist to think of. I will need to wrap it up as well.

Once I am dressed, I head over to the university. I can't miss it. It's a way to keep myself occupied from thinking about yesterday's events. The classes end too soon. I don't see "Ryuga" or Light anywhere, so I know I am safe. At least until Wednesday. They have the tennis match on the seventh of April. Wait. That's tomorrow. Damn it.

I race to my apartment, making sure I am not followed. Then I see the black car. I make a break for it, the burning sensation of the drug still fresh in my mind. Suddenly, I see an opportunity to escape. A large chain fence. I jump as high as I can and grab hold. I feel the metal dig into my skin painfully, but don't let go. I climb up the rest of the way and jump down. I briefly notice the car screeching to a halt in front of the fence, but continue on. I duck through the door of my building and head up to my apartment. I catch my breath, still high on alert. I can't let that time repeat itself.

I have seen the implied torture of Misa by L in the series, but to have it happen to me directly was a completely different experience. I am now truly afraid of L. The irony. I am scared of the one person who made me feel safe. The person I wanted to save. The person whom I admired.

No. Hold on. Why am I speaking in past tense? When did I stop admiring him? When did I decide not to save him. No, I won't change anything. This changes nothing. I may still be scared of him, but that doesn't mean I will run away. I will face him head on. My goal is absolute. Besides, I have no right to hold this against him. I would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed, if not worse. He couldn't trust me. He didn't even know me. For all he knows, I could be Kira. He had to do it. Besides, I have been through worse. Why should I cry now? Still, I think to myself, whatever the reason...an eye for an eye, my friend.

I rifle through my bag until I find what it is I am looking for. Though I do prefer to go out to meet people directly with disguises, I have a few real informants. Some of them being in ultimately low places. They have a few skills, you could say, that I have use for. Particularly in abduction. Oh L. My dearest Lawliet. You are going to learn a

harsh lesson the hardest way possible. Revenge.

* * *

L's POV

Suzette Johnson. I can't say she doesn't capture my interest. She is a strange being. The look in her eyes after I caught her. As though she had experienced something worse. Or was reliving it. Who exactly are you? Which is the real you? The fiery spirit? Or the wounded animal? Who indeed…

BEEP!

"What is it, Watari?"

"L? There seems to have been a problem. It appears Beyond Birthday is gone."

I remain silent. My fingers dig into my knees. He escaped? No, Watari said gone. Why say gone, when you can say escaped?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I have been told, he seems to have been kidnapped."

I'm silent, from shock or confusion, I am not sure. Who would kidnap BB? No one in their right mind would purposely kidnap a mass murderer. So who- _Oh._ Oh, he would. And with reason. He is out to get me for that small moment of weakness on my part. I was getting desperate for anything to grab on. He is now holding a key piece of information in his hand. Beyond has my true name, and is a liability, not to mention a homicidal maniac. With this, C is making everything I have worked for meaningless. I am at a difficult point in this game, when I must choose one of two roads. Go after C, or continue my search for Kira…

No. C is an immediate threat. I have to rid myself of that threat, or I will die before I find Kira. So, C. Our own little game seems to be taking place. It is now apparent who's side you are on. I will have you know, I am quite childish and do so hate to lose. Be prepared. At the same time, I will continue to chase Kira. Multitasking is my forte.

* * *

C's POV  
I'm confidant. Yup I meant confident. I am cool. I am okay. See me strutting to school, all awesome. I am Suzette Johnson. Nothing rattles me. Im-Im...H_oly shit, I'm a fucking chicken!_ How the hell am I supposed to face the guy who recently tortured me!?

While I'm hyperventilating and having a little break down, a pale hand reaches out and grabs my shoulder. I cooly freeze, collect my shattered pride from the ground, then turn around with the most forced smile I could muster.

"Hello, Su-chan." L greets me calmly. I, on the other hand, am dead inside. Seems my heart spontaneously combusted from an overflow of emotions. See that, right there? My soul is right there. That curly puff of grey stuff. I wave to it as L stares at me, curious.

"Is Su-chan always this distracted?" L asks, thumb to his mouth.

This snaps me out of my daze and I glare at him. Now that I got over the shock and the fear, I feel my raging anger fall through.

"No. Su-chan is not _always_ like this. It takes a nice, long-tasting, excruciatingly painful _torture drug_ to get her to this point, or didn't you know?" I hiss, beyond pissed now. He has the decency to flinch.

"Yes, about that. I deeply apologize. You caught me in a moment of great weakness. I did not mean for it to turn out that way. You seem to have reacted worse to that particular method than I had thought. Any reasons as to why?" He inquires, back in Detective mode.

Nuh-uh. No way are you getting off the hook that easily.

"Oh, yes, because everyone reacts so _wonderfully_ to torture. Great thinking, Ryuuga. Great thinking." I snap at him. I stress his name to give him the hint that I know it's just an alias. I'm pretty sure he got the message.

He remains silent. His face is a mask of indifference, but his eyes show the hurt my words cause. I start to feel regretful of my harsh words, but he really does deserve them. Still, he did apologise. And he isn't the best with social interaction...

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. You really are sorry for the whole torture thing. To answer your question, I don't have good memories of my past. Let's just leave it at that, kay?" And God bless him, he nods.

"I have a tennis match today. It's against Light-kun. Will you be there?" He asks, almost timidly. Still, I am feeling a little hungry for face-to-face revenge.

"Maybe..."

He just frowns a bit. "Oh. I was hoping you, Light, and I could go somewhere to talk afterwards."

Oh. I see. He is trying to corner us both. Well, this is turning out better than I thought. If I pass the test, I may be able to get into the task force. So, L. Let's play our little game of chance. No, our little game of change.

"Alright, as long as you listen to my advice."

"And what advice would that be, Su-chan?"

I lean in close and whisper in his ear obscured by his massive hair: "Watch out. Change is coming."

* * *

So, good, decent chapter, eh? Eh?

C: Sure, if you would fucking come up with a better way to reveal my past.

Me: Aww, but your torture session are my favorite part!

BB: Mine as well! ;)

C: You fucking assholes. How about me shoving my foot down your throat, you worthless piece of-

Light: Oookay, let's not get too graphic!

C: Oh, can it, Imagay!

L: Pffft!

Light: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Me: Well, that's one way to trigger Light's murderous tendencies. I don't think I can take much more of this shiitake mushroom stuff. Anyway, I am going to give a little shout out for my wonderful editor and awesome friend, littletreefossil! Now, please. Rate and review!


	8. Two Bloody Noses, and a Coffee

Stupid. That's how I feel right now. Pretty fucking stupid. Because I just had to show up before everyone else! And now I have to sit here for an hour with nothing to do. Fan-fucking-tastic!

Well, fuck it. Might as well get some studying done. What else is there to do? So I sit on the ground and quiz myself. Then my mind wanders back to this morning.

After I had given L my little "warning", I headed home and I decided to do something new to my hair. My usual short black hair just wasn't cutting it anymore. Besides, silver was peeking out from a few spots, so that would just make this easier.

You see, I was forced to dye my hair black as a child. My father had called me an abomination for having silver hair and grey eyes. So my mother decided to dye my hair as soon as I was old enough, but she was killed before I reached that age. One night my dad was shit drunk and finally snapped about my hair. He gripped a fist full of it and promptly sliced it off with his switchblade. Then he tried to cut off the rest, but missed, instead plunging his knife into my shoulder blade. He almost cut off my arm completely from his struggle to pull out his knife. I still have pain from that scar. Then I dyed my hair black after mopping up the blood. He honestly is, or as it was then, repulsed by me either way, but I learned to bear with it. And here I am, years later, returning to the form he hates, er, hated, the most. Ugh, all this changing dimensions has my head in a spin.

I, personally, don't give a shit. I loved my hair before, and I love it now. It's something that makes me unique; that's what my mom always told me. So what if I get stared at like I'm a freak? They are just proving my point!

Just as I think this, an apple falls on my head.

"OW!"

"Ku ku ku! Well hello there, Change the human."

"What the hell? Why are you here? And what is that apple falling on my head for?" I whisper-shout. Hey, I want to be seen as a freak, not a crazy person.

"You're ignoring me, lately, so I've gotten bored. Light can't have me around ALL the time.", he whines, and I can't help but smirk.

"So, what you're saying is... the All-Powerful Shinigami, named Ryuk, got lonely?", I tease him. He sputters and scrambles as he almost falls off the tree. I start laughing until I spot the little critter clinging to his spiky hair for dear life.

"Fate? When did you get here?"

"Same as him, dumbass. Saw him fly by oh-so conveniently. Hitched a free ride on the Death God Express.", she states bluntly.

"Uh-huh. And you are here because..."

"You are an imbecile. I am here to watch over, as Death instructed. Or were you too absorbed in your stupidity to notice?", she snaps at me.

I don't know what to say to that. One thing I do know, Fate is an asshole. Both t

"Well, I am sorry I got stuck with poor excuses of guardians, who don't tell me where they go for long periods of time!" I retort.

"Oh. So that's what was bothering you. We go spy on L and Light together. You haven't really been doing anything lately, so we got bored of watching all your planning moments."

My mouth gaps open. Really, was I that boring? Was I becoming, dare I say it, Light? No. Fucking. Way.

As I come to my senses, I just notice the owlish eyes staring into my own at a very close proximity. What's a girl to do? Well, normally, they'd scream and fly back. But, I am no ordinary girl. I am Change, a retired badass back on the job. So, I slam my fist in their face instead. Then I scream.

Alright, perhaps this was a bit extreme, but what else should I do when I'm startled like that? I was just sitting here, minding my own business, talking to a tree, and suddenly I am being ambushed by a racoon! Jeez, cut me some slack.

Then I remember where I really am. So that means, that wasn't a racoon. Oh shit.

"Is this supposed to be some form of hello? I must confess that I have never encountered this particular version of it anywhere in my history of social encounters. And, by the way, did you dye your hair?", L murmurs.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! Good God, man, you surprised me!", I shout, trying to calm down my racing heartbeat.

He turns his head to face me and I notice the river of blood steadily streaming from his nose. It takes me a few moments to register what is happening exactly. Then, as it hits me, I snap into a full-blown panic.

"Oh, Mother of Christ! You're bleeding like a fucking fountain. N-nurse! First-aid? Which one comes first? Oh, bloody hell, what do I do?!" I scream at him as he just stares at me, ever-so-serious. I am just about to swing him over my shoulder when Watari pops up out of nowhere, First-Aid kit in hand. Huh. I guess he is always keeping an eye on L. He is such an awesome old dude.

"So you're okay now?", I ask as Watari disappears into the shadows, just a little bit nervous about how the hell he can do that. L stares at me blankly for a moment.

"As okay as a man with a recently broken nose can be.", he replies, not once deviating from his usual monotone. Dammit, why does he choose now to be so difficult to read? "What are you doing here so early?", he asks in a voice that drips casual. But I know better. This is L we're talking about! So if he wants to play, let the interrogation begin.

"Oh, well, I wanted to study, so when I found this quiet spot so conveniently located next to the tennis courts, I just couldn't resist."

"Oh? What were you studying?" Ah, good move, if I were Light. But I am C, and I find it best not to completely lie unless it is necessary.

"Have a look. I am taking psychology," I say as I pass him my psychology textbook. He raises an invisible brow, but doesn't comment. Instead, he places it next to him and resumes his interrogation.

"How long have you been here?"

"About, ehh I'd say an hour."

"Why did you react so fearfully when I caught your arm the other day?"

"...Light!", I shout, catching sight of the guy walking towards the tennis court. He turns around and sees us. He plasters on that fake smile of his and begins walking towards us. To most people, he seems casual, but I have experience with liars. His eyes tell me a whole different story.

"Hello, Suzette, Ryuuga.", he greets casually. "What are you two doing here so early?"

"Oh, just talking about psychology and stuff. I am in psychology, so... Yeah. By the way, I never got to ask, but what were you doing here so early, Ryuuga-san?" I ask mischievously. Then, to my great surprise, he grins at me.

"That information is classified," he says innocently. I just about die right then and there. My nose is just about to burst from holding in a nose bleed. They started conversing without me, so I don't think they noticed. Still, I have to be careful about how I react around L. He may just manipulate my emotions to benefit himself, ruining everything in the process. Can't let that happen, I tell myself in my head. What? Got a problem with me talking to myself? It's normal!

"Su-chan? Are you alright?", L asks me, but his voice doesn't make him seem concerned about my well-being. Quite the contrary, actually, he seems pretty annoyed with me. Oh, maybe he asked me something and I didn't hear him. Either way, I have to find something to say.

"Uh, yes, yes, and yes?" I say, uncertain of my answer.

"Perfect.", Light says with a grin that makes me falter a bit. "You'll be playing against Ryuuga."

Oh. Shit. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST AGREE TO?! PLEASE LET THIS BE A DREAM! NO, LET THIS BE A NIGHTMARE! But, it would seem that Death was a little busy at the moment, because now I am standing on the court and sweating bullets. How the hell am I supposed to win against him!?

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you.", L says reassuringly, but the look in his eyes does anything except comfort me.

"A-alright. Here goes nothing.", I mutter to myself. I serve the ball, praying for a miracle. Unfortunately, I aimed it directly at L, so I lost that round when he sent it back flying. This continues until I finally get tired of hearing Ryuk laughing like a fucking maniac. As Light sends the ball back at me like a bullet, to my left, I launch myself at it. But, I seem to have miscalculated, which is shocking in itself, and end leaping a little too far, thus receiving a ball to the face. All I have to say about it is...MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY, IT HURTS!

While I lie there in a daze, a figure rushes up to me. They lift me up in their arms and I can't help but snuggle into their warmth. They briefly stiffen, but then carry me to the tree where I left my books. Another figure comes from out of nowhere and starts patching me up. I slowly start to regain my senses and all the fuzziness clears up. I find myself staring directly into another pair of eyes.

"Hee.", I giggle. "You're eyes are so pretty. Like dark onyx surrounded by a thin lining of silver. I love your eyes. Oh, and I love kittens! Kittens that are so fluffy, you could use them as a pillow. But don't do that, or you can hurt them! Got that, Lollipop?"

And the owlish eyes simply blink at me. Then he raises a thumb to his lips. My eyes snap to them and he freezes. Slowly, I reach out my hand and grab a hold of his thumb between my thumb and forefinger. I observe it to the finest detail. Surprisingly, it's not that rough, considering he chews on the poor thing half of the time.

Then I have a n epiphany. This thumb has been in L's mouth. Oh. My. Gurd! As I glare at it in envy, it seems to wilt under my gaze. But that might just be L, who is trying with great difficulty to tug it out of my grasp. I release it just as Light comes up to us once more.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I didn't mean for the you to get hurt. I wouldn't have suggested that you play if I had known you couldn't play."

"No, I know how to play, I just wasn't ready. As for me getting hit, don't think much of it. I've had worse," I say nonchalantly, but cringe when I notice my little slip. L and Light stare at me a bit.

"Really?" Light asks in a surprisingly gentle voice. Oh man, I have goosebumps just from hearing it. "Would you like to talk about it, sometime?"

"Um, no, thank you. I'm fine now.", I say, but it sounds forced, even to me. They don't look like they want to drop the subject, so I change the topic.

" Aren't you two supposed to be in the court by now? ", and I giggle at the double meaning to that sentence. They reluctantly agree.

So we head back once again, and I sit inside the fenced court, where the rest of the crowd is sure to gather, a safe distance away from harm. I can't, however, say the same about Ryuk. I have to stifle a laugh when he almost gets hit by the fast ball L serves the first time in. The crowd that gathers around me is like a hum in the back of my mind as I watch them play, completely enraptured by L's determination to win.

That is, until Kyoko pipes up.

" What about my Ryuuga, huh?"

"Right!?" I say without even thinking.

"Uh, what?" she says, utterly confused by my choice of words. I could care less, as long as I have her attention.

"He is so amazing and has this mysterious aura, ya know? I find typical hotties are so boring these days, with their hair products obsessions, fake smiles and laughs, and that their only categories are gay, taken, or fictional."

"Yeah, yeah! Ryuuga has a category of his own! And he's smart!"

"A total genius!" I agree. But, we seem to have been a bit too loud, as everyone is staring at us. L and Light are both in their own world, though, and don't notice. I clear my throat and extend my hand to my fellow fangirl.

"Suzette Collins. You can call me Suzy."

"Oh, I know who you are! Your speech at the opening ceremony was my favorite!" and I smile. We continue to talk as everyone else turns back to the game.

In the end, L loses. So, as a fangirl, I can only do one thing. I pick up the racket again. Kyoko's eyes widen as I stride onto the court.

You know how people say that you gain immense strength in hard situations? THEY LIED! No, what really happens is I stand where L was before I pushed him aside, facing off with Light. He smirks at me and I growl under my breath. I mentally go over all my self defense classes, karate classes, and all of those secret training days with one of my passing "government security" companions (Owed me a favor for saving his ass on a mission. Stayed with me for a month. Dresses and make-up were involved.) and I was perfectly relaxed. I could be on a sinking ship and be absolutely sure I would survive.

Light serves. It's a bullet heading right for my chest. But I lived on the streets for quite a while. I've had bullets aimed for me before. I let instinct take over and send the ball back in a perfect arc. His eyebrows rise and rushes to hit it back. I continue to work him into the ground. When I see he is exhausted, I swoop in for the kill. His eyes spark in anger and frustration as I smirk. He takes a deep breath and we continue. In the end, I win by two points. Yeah. I am a badass.

He comes up and shakes my hand.

"Wow, Suzette-san, I never would have guessed you're that good at tennis. You're so thin," he says with a hint of mockery to his voice. Oh, making jabs at me already? Well, two can play at that game!

"Oh, Light. For someone so sheltered, your game was at such an _impressive_ level," I quip. We engage in a fully heated battle of glares and fake smiles. L walks up and breaks us apart.

"That was an impressive display of skills, Su-chan," L says noncommittally. I jerk my head in his direction. Did L just, dare I say it, compliment me? I start to scream in my head as Ryuk and Fate's jaws hit the ground. Even Light looks a little shocked.

"Th-thank you," I squeak out. What else can you say when your hero compliments you? And I continue to stand there in a daze. Fate and Ryuk have to drag me along behind Light and L, and duck for cover once they turn around.

"Su-chan, would you care to join us? " L tilts his head a bit as he asks, and I break from my trance. Oh, we're going to the café already?

"Sure!"

We sit down at the same café table in the back, across the one I sat in the day L kidnapped me. I let out an involuntary shudder. L notices, but looks away.

They start their battle of brains, and I look over the menu. Hmm, lets see, cheesecake with strawberries and whipped cream, chocolate cake, rice pudding, strawberry shortcake sundae, apple pie, and hot chocolate, tripple packet. Yummy. As I place my order, Light and L pause their conversation in favor of staring at me, Light with disbelief and L with approval. The woman just rolls her eyes, since she already knows how much I eat.

"Um, Suzette, do you really think you'll be able to finish all that?" Light says, wrinkling his nose in distaste. I freeze and slowly turn my head in his direction. The waitress backs up slowly, already aware of what was going to happen. Raye had said the same thing when he first saw how many sweets I consumed as Nelson. I turn up the force of my glare a few more notches, hitting the spontaneous combustion zone. Hence the resulting scorch marks on Light's clothes.

"...Do not. Ever. Ask that question. Again," I growl at him. He shakily nods and everything is good again. At least he gave up quicker than Raye. There is still an indentation in the wall from the chair I threw. Let's just say I missed the agent's head by a hairbreadth.

"So, granted you suspect I am Kira, but why don't you suspect Su-san?" yes, L, why don't you suspect me?

" Simple. She works for C," L says, and Light laughs.

"Who is that? A predecessor of yours?" he asks mockingly. I know otherwise, if the way his hand balls up is anything to go by. And I am not one to ever let the chance to bully a villain pass me by.

"I'll have you know that C will find that conclusion extremely offensive. I believe C would prefer to be thought of as... The game-changer. Completely different from the World's Greatest Detective," I tell them with a small grin. "Of course, she knows that this is far from being a game. This mentality simply keeps her in focus."

Just as I finish, our cells go off.

I don't even have to check mine, but, for appearances sake, I do it anyway. I'm glad I finished up before the call.

"Light. It's your father, he's had-"

"A...heart attack.", Light breaths out. I can tell he's genuinely shocked and frightened. Not even Kira could be immune to something like this. We rush to the hospital, via Watari&amp;Limo Inc. and arrive to the scene of Soichiro and Sachiko cuddling. Awww, they never show that in the anime!

They start to talk and I tune them out. I'm almost ready to reveal myself to them as C. If I could just figure out how to do it without making it anticlimactic... I have to do it today or around the next big event. Actually, today may end up being a bad time, with Soichiro just having a heart attack and all. Don't want to kill the guy either...So, how should I-oh!

"I've got it!" I exclaim. Then I realize this was said aloud and everyone else is staring at me. And L doesn't look very happy. Dammit.

"Eh heh heh heh..." I laugh nervously.

"And what, if I may ask, is it you have, Su-chan?" L inquires with just a hint of annoyance to his voice. If things go on like this, I may just irritate the one man I admire most in the world enough to get him to hate me. And that can't happen.

"Well," I start with a gulp, "it's apparent that Light can be of use to the case. And, if he is Kira, you will be there to make sure that he can't do anything. So...yeah," I finish off weakly.

"... Yes. We've covered that much before."

"But," I quickly input, trying to find an excuse to keep him from hating me. " C gave me information for you, L. It has to do with this plan."

L's eyes widen as he leans over to me. How the hell he's still able to balance on the chair is beyond me.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I think it would be better to have this conversation in private," I say a bit uncertainly. He seems to mull it over, then nods his head.

"... Of course. Later, then."

Great. Now I have to give him information, and from the look on Light's face, I have to give him some, too. Just fucking peachy. Finally we end the little get together and head back to the hotel. But I nod to Light and slip him a note, saying his information would be given to him later tonight. Ugh, I sound like I'm going to meet up with him to do something nasty...

Me and L walk to the window and stare at the city for a while.

"So, what is it C wanted you to tell me?"

"Well, it's two things, really. First, I am to officially be a part of the task force as of now.", I say confidently.

"Yes, that was said just now, with Chief Yagami.", ...oops. I might have missed that.

"Oh. Right. Well, on to the second one. It's more of a message, really. Or a heads up. Well, anyway, C says this." and I lean down and whisper into his hidden ear, "...BB says hi.", then I steel myself for his reaction. He tenses and sucks in a breath, then breathes out sharply. He whips around and just stares out the window.

"And lastly, C says she has a surprise for you, and will give it to you soon," I finish softly. He doesn't answer, and I take that as my cue to leave. But just as I am going out the door, his voice stops me.

"Tell Beyond I said I hope he's doing well," he mutters. And I know that this is a serious moment, and that I should behave according to the mood, but I can't wait anymore.

"Awwwww!" I squeal. I rush over and pull him into a hug. "You have to be one of the cutest pandas I have ever seen! Your big eyes must have been so cute in your childhood! And your hair defies all laws of gravity, I just-" and I am interrupted Watari clearing his throat.

"Miss, the hour is late. I believe that you should be heading home now," he says with an amused smile. Meanwhile, I'm crushing his charge in a hug only years of squeezing pillows and watching attractive anime guys in a kiss scene with the heroine can perfect. L doesn't let any sign of discomfort, except for the occasional shallow breath.

"Oh, so it is," I say, releasing L from my death grip. "See you tomorrow!" And I race out the door, holding in my blush until I get into my apartment.

"Hey there, C.", Beyond greets from the floor, polishing off a jar of strawberry jam.

"Argh!" I groan. Just what I need. A doppelganger for a man I just hugged the life out of.

"What's got your panties in a twist?", he asks with a smirk, red eyes clashing with my green contacts. My face heats up even more. The first day Beyond started staying with me, he snooped and found my hidden stash of lingerie. I never wore them, they were gifts an old friend of mine gave me while I was staying with them. A joke they pulled, which was not very appreciated. Unfortunately, Death seems to have a bad sense of humor, sending this along with the rest of my stuff. And I was stuck having to explain the whole situation to a very skeptical BB.

The whole ordeal was just uncalled for.

"Shut up or I will cut off the endless supply of strawberry jam," I threaten.  
"Alright, fine, what's up?" he asks, gripping the jam jar tighter.  
"Good. And, since you asked, I hugged L and called him a panda," cue the maniacal laughter. BB is rolling on the floor, alternating between giggles and cackles.  
"Y-you are, hee, impossibly b-brilliant!" Pfft! Panda, ha ha!" he gets out, and then bursts into another fit of laughter. I just roll my eyes, but smile nonetheless.  
"Thanks."  
Just then, Ryuk flies in, Fate still clinging to his hair.  
"Hiya," Ryuk greets, and Fate just waves.  
"Alright, now that we're all here, let's go over the next phase of the plan," I say, and Fate smirks.  
"Which one, the one to reveal your true identity, or the one to help you with raping L?"  
My face flames up and I sputter. I will admit, being so close to my idol almost every day is pushing my self-control just a bit, hence the glomping I did today, but I am in control. I mean, if I jump him, he would defend himself, then kick my ass off to the moon, and never speak to me again. That would ruin my chances of ever saving L. Even if he has beautiful eyes... and a sexy body... with long legs, and soft, fluffy hair...  
"Uh, C? Can you not strangle BB in a glomp, please?" Fate asks, and I immediately release my suffocating victim. BB gasps for air, but he'll be fine... I clear my throat to start.  
"Alright, so here's the plan..."


	9. Sometimes I Hate My Mind

Totalsebbyfangirl does not own Death Note. If she did, L would be alive as her slave, and Light would be dead, receiving punishment in the form of having chips and apples forced down his throat for all eternity while Ryuk watched... Scary, evil, and merciless.

(Totalsebbyfangirl grins as child run up Light and L's spines.).

A quick shout out to my editor littletreefossil. Thanks for your patience with this lazy, and slow updating, author! Now! On with the story!

* * *

Light's POV  
How? How the hell is this happening? How did I miss this? Suzette Collins is a messenger for C! As I fume over this new fact, there is a knock on the door.  
"Light, sweetheart, can you please get that? " my mom calls up.  
"Sure," I call back, reaching the bottom step already. I open it and there she is. I watch her closely. She smirks at me and waves.  
"Hello there!" she greets, and strangely enough, she sounds sincerely happy to be here.  
"Hi, please, come in," I say politely, and she dares to snort.  
"No need to be so formal. It's not as if C is watching," she says, and I let my façade slip away. I openly glare at her as she comes in. We head up to my room and my mom calls up.  
"Who is it?"  
"No one. They just wanted directions."  
"Oh, alright. I'll call you when dinner is ready."  
I shut the door and turn to face the immediate threat.  
"So, where do you want to start?"  
"How about with 'What do you want?" I snap.  
"Hmm. What do I want, huh? Well I gave you a note."  
"You mean that crumpled up piece of paper? I thought it was a scrap you wanted me to toss out."  
She slaps a hand on her face and slowly drags it down over her face.  
"Damn, for a genius, you sure are an idiot," she mutters and I bristle. But before I can say anything she continues.  
"Well, I have information for you. You're about to gain a powerful ally. Stupid, but powerful nonetheless," she says seriously. She isn't lying, that much I can tell.  
"...Okay. Say I believe you. But why tell me? Who's side of this are you and C on? Mine... Or L's?" I ask, suspicious. She laughs, much to my annoyance.  
"Are those the only options? No, you don't seem to get it. C has joined the game on their own, thus creating a new side to the game. A few people, including myself, work under C, and in return, C changes lives, just like you, in a way. Changing the world, one person at a time. I suppose that's what C approves about you."  
"Oh? And what do you think of me?" I ask mockingly. She, on the other hand, hesitates, catching me off guard.  
"...I admit that I have a certain respect for you. You've thrown away your humanity for the sake of justice. While I can't agree with your methods, your intentions are noble. You, Light Yagami, are a walking contradiction. Just like me," she says softly, her face blooming into a blinding smile, and the look on her face causes a strange stirring in my chest. When I snap out of my trance, she is already halfway through the window.  
"Hey! What are you doing?", I whisper-shout. She just waves me off.  
"Shh! I'm trying to concentrate!" and before my eyes, she leaps off, shouting into the night sky.  
"I am Aladdin! Come, magic carpet!" she screams maniacally, and laughs. Her face glows bright in the moonlight, her eyes shining with excitement, and the tightness in my chest grows almost painful. She flips in the air, and lands safely on the ground. She stands and grins, waving at me. I can't do anything else but wave back.  
When she's finally out of sight, I notice the slight flush on my face. My heart thumps rapidly. I push it all aside and let myself laugh out loud instead. She definitely has a unique personality.  
"Light! Dinner is ready! And was that you screaming?"

* * *

L's POV  
"I'm a- Panda?", I ask myself in the dark room, completely unaware of the maniacal laughter taking place behind me from a shinigami/spy, or the quiet chuckles from my guardian/assistant.

* * *

C's POV  
Ahhh. Nothing beats an obstacle course run in the morning. Even if I am getting chased by the cops. But, hey, the term 'YOLO' exists for a reason.  
Sirens wail as I keep running. I was a bit bored, so I may or may not have started a small street fight. I won, of course, but the police were less than pleased to hear that. So now I'm running for my life, repeatedly cursing myself out for being such an idiot. I am trying not to attract attention to myself!  
I manage to lose them in the alley. Tip number six of my list for escaping sticky situations: always look for a good stage exit in an alley. Right after the 'Always carry a wig' rule. I might have forgotten to pack one this morning, hence the utilization of rule number six.  
I commence the walk to the hotel/headquarters. It's almost time for the second Kira to come into play. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

One hour later and I am sitting on the floor next to L's chair. He doesn't seem to mind, so I lean on it as he speaks. I tune out most of the conversation, though, since it isn't too much of interest. If I hadn't saved Raye, it would have been about Naomi. Thank God for that. I tune in to the last few details of the briefing. And then the worst part starts.  
"Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV," Watari says. I clench my hands into fists, bracing myself. And then, the TV announcer begins.  
"Kira has instructed us to air this second tape today at exactly 5:59 p.m., and we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that, we understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira." Aizawa is the first to respond to this.  
"This has to be another fake, don't you think?" he asks.  
"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't stoop that low," Matsuda reasons. Then, the announcer goes on.  
"And now, the video." and thus begins the entrance of a new piece in the game. Oh, shit. Maybe Aizawa has a point; maybe I should stop referring to the whole situation as a game...  
"Ahem. I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th, at exactly 5:59 p.m. as I requested, then the time now is 5:59. 47,48, 49...please change the channel to Taiyo TV.  
The news anchor Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima would die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock."  
"Change it!" L yells at Watari. The old man does what he's told, and I glare a bit at L for being so rude. He either doesn't notice, or is ignoring me. Then, the news anchor collapses. My heart feels like it constricts a bit and my head feels funny.  
"Oh, it can't be!" That would be incorrect, Matsuda, dear. You just saw it happen.  
"How could he...?" Oh, I know! Pick me! Wait. Right, I can't tell you... Dammit, my head hurts.  
"Change the channel back." L orders once more. "And I need you to bring us another TV, Watari. No, make it two." Great. Slave-driver. Hmm. My body feels like lead.  
"Yes" my old man replies. You go, old man! Wait, focus! The TVs are here.  
"This is punishment. I will present you with another victim. My next target is NHN TV commentator Mr. Seiji Komaizumi, who's scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira." Oh, yeah, talking in third person again. Ugh, this is why I can't stand Misa sometimes.  
"Ryuzaki?"  
"Change it to the channel 24." L says cooly. And we silently watch as yet another man is executed live. His eyes are wide with fear, and my head snaps out of its breakdown. His body slumps and is still.  
I can't help but tear up. I couldn't have saved them. I really couldn't. They had to die in order to give L the hint he needed to figure out this wasn't the real Kira. But in my head, I know that is no excuse.  
The guilt I have managed to push back still hits me at full force, and it makes my head spin. My fault. It's my fault, now. They were innocent. They had a family, friends, neighbors, a normal life. They did absolutely nothing to deserve this, to get dragged into this shit. I had the option. I should have tried.  
I am snapped out of my guilt trip by Ukita. He's headed downstairs already. Dammit.  
I reach for my cell, fumbling to turn it on. However, L catches my hand before I can dial.  
"What are you doing?" He asks seriously. I yank my hand away, quickly dialing BB's cell.  
"Saving lives." He stares at me silently, watching everything.  
"Hello, you've reached the city morgue." And I can almost see the mischief sparking in his red eyes. I sigh, already used to his strange behavior.  
"It's time. Are you ready?"  
"Dear, I have been ready."  
"Then go. And be careful. You can't remove it at all. You do this and when you get back, you know what awaits you." Homemade cupcakes filled with strawberry jam. His new favorite.  
"Yum. I'll be seeing you soon."  
I hang up, then dial Raye.  
"What's your position?" I ask quickly, checking my watch.  
"I'm circling building. I'm still looking for those policemen you talked about, but they're not here yet."  
"Good. Head to the front. I'm pretty sure they're close by now. Do you have what I sent you?"  
"Yeah, but what-"  
"Put it on. Don't ask why, just do it. I'll explain later. Be careful, alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll report back to you. Now call Naomi."  
He hangs up and I stare at the phone for a moment. He fucking hung up on me! Oh, whatever.  
"Ungrateful bastard." I grumble under my breath, dialing Naomi's number. L quirks an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. You know what to do. Raye is heading to the front now. Think you can make it?"  
"I'm already on my way."  
"Perfect. Be careful." And I hang up and smirk at L. "Let's get this show on the road."  
I have my eyes glued to the screen. I check my watch, a little more on the edge as each moment passes. Finally, I receive a message.  
"So, how many cupcakes have my name on them?" is what BB says, and he speeds onto the screen riding a fire engine red Harley motorcycle, coasting to a stop as a sleek black Porsche swerves next to him. I get two more messages confirming the others' success. Finally, a silver shiny Lamborghini coast to the other side of the Harley. The fastest trio around. As they exit their vehicles, you can see each is wearing a specially designed mask that covers their faces and has dark tinted glass in their eyeholes. I couldn't exactly put on a shabby performance now. And with Death's endless funds, I was allowed to be spoiled. Heh, Mom would've-  
I cut myself off. What was she to me? Meridith Collins. Was she a stranger? Was I even born by her? If she did adopt me, then who are my real parents?  
I didn't even realize that I was clawing at the sleeve of my shirt until I felt a sting. I look down and see the gray sleeve darkening into a red stain. I slowly turn to check if anyone else saw, but they're too shocked with what is going on at the Sakura TV station. I breathe out a sigh of relief, but then I flinch when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Watari.  
He stares at my arm seriously, and I will myself not to hide it. He looks at me and I see an understanding look in his eyes. Then he hands me something.  
"The bathroom has no cameras. I checked."  
I feel a lump in my throat, and I struggle to hold back the tears. I can't cry now. I have to be strong enough to save lives.  
"Thank you." I whisper, then quietly head to the bathroom. Still, it isn't until after I finish wrapping my arm that I start to worry about Watari seeing my scars. If he tells L, I might get kicked off the task force, and that would ruin everything. How would I save L then?  
I brush away the thought. For now, I need to call Soichiro and repair the timeline. I dial and Sachiko picks up.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Suzette. I am part of the task force. Could you please pass the phone to Soichiro." Soon enough, I hear his weary voice.  
"Hello, Suzette. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong. I just need you to help me. I have lives on the line right now, as you have seen on the TV. Are you in?"  
"If it's to save lives, of course. What do you need?" An almost insane smile stretches over my face.  
"Well, for the most part, you're gonna have to steal a van. A big, scary police van."

* * *

I exit the bathroom in time for Soichiro crashing through the doors. My team wraps up with a survey of the perimeter I set up, then clear out. Raye sends me a message, confirming that he managed to stop the other officers. And B sends me a selfie of himself with the mask still on posing in front of the motorcycle. Then he sends one with Raye and Naomi kissing in front of the cars. The last one was titled "Ew." I love it, I think as I lock it in my private files, then delete the personal messages. I tune back in to the rest of the rescue.  
"A vehicle has just driven through the front door of the TV station," the announcer says excitedly.  
"Well, that's one way to get into the building without being seen by Kira," L says, and I stifle a chuckle.  
"But who would?" Aizawa asks in shock.  
We watch the scene unfold and I try not to grin again. I've manage to save someone! No police officers or an Ukita had to die.  
"L," I say, passing him the phone to check the messages and feeling more motivated by the minute. "My men just saved a few officers from heading to their deaths. However, we can't be sure more won't come..." He nods in understanding.  
"I suspected as much. Mr. Aizawa. You know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number, right?" L asks. Aizawa quirks an eyebrow, but dials silently and hands the phone to L, who holds it up in that delicate way of his. I can hear Kitamura answer the phone.  
"Aizawa. I told you not to call me on this phone," well, well, well. Aren't you rude.  
"This is L. There's something I need you to do for me. There may be police officers who would see this broadcast and feel moved to take action in the name of justice. If you don't take control of this situation quickly, there will be a disaster."  
"But technically we are not supposed to be involved in this case. Huh?" And there are the messages from his officers. "I understand, L. I see your point, now. Tell me what I should do."

* * *

I chuckle and L glances at me suspiciously. I mouth a 'later' and he nods in consent. The phone rings, signalling that everything else is back in order.  
"Detective Superintendent Yagami." Watari says.  
"Call him back immediately and give me the phone."

* * *

Watari complies and hands L the second cell. Holding it to his ear, he listens to Soichiro. He looks so cute holding both phones like that, I have the urge to snap a picture. But then, I'd probably get tackled and restrained for compromising L's safety. Temptations are continually being thrown at me these days...what was I doing? Oh, right, paying attention.  
"Yes, it's me. Mr. Yagami, so you are the one driving the police van... But what about your condition? Are you alright?... Please hold the line for a second." Then he switches ears/cells.  
"Deputy Director Kitamura, it was chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?" Then he pauses, and switches again. I giggle at how ridiculous he looks, thus earning a glare from Aizawa.  
"This is serious!" He hisses at me. I just roll my eyes and ignore him.  
"Mr. Yagami, listen carefully. In exactly 5 minutes, I want you to come out the front entrance." I allow myself to grin at last. Everything went smoothly.  
Then we all watch as the police force wearing their helmets move in to form the barrier. The news anchor then starts talking and I feel my smile fade.  
"There you have it! The police have refused to cooperate with Kira! Instead they are preparing to fight. And as much as I'm in fear for my own life in saying so, this is right, and it must be done! Kira has become a threat to our very constitution. As its citizens, we must fight back! I am NHN's golden news anchor Kouki Tanakabara."  
She's brave. Stupid, but brave. And compared to her, I'm nothing but a coward hiding behind a Gothic letter. Hell, I sent out my helpers to usk their lives instead of going myself. Sure, I knew they'd be fine, but still. Then I recall a line L would have said today had I not been here.  
"'I meant what I said, but risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I know would cost me my life are two entirely different things," I quote aloud, and L pauses for a moment.  
"Yes. I couldn't have said it better myself." Then he turns back to the monitors.

* * *

I meet them at the door, leading the Chief to L while supporting him with my good arm.  
"Hm? Chief Yagami!" Matsuda exclaims.  
"Welcome back, Chief." Aizawa says, sounding happy for once.  
"Hmmm." Chief acknowledges them. "Ryuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a little bit carried away. Here. These are all of the tapes and an envelope. Everything Kira sent to the station is in here."  
"I can't thank you enough." And he starts looking through the bag.  
"I think I'd better rest for a minute." Soichiro says wearily, and I take that as my cue to lead him to the couch.  
"Would you like some tea? It'll help relax you from the adrenaline rush."  
"Oh, yes, please. And thanks for the tip," he mutters quietly, already starting to drift off. I stifle a chuckle and head to the kitchen. Guess who's there?  
Watari stands at the counter, whipping up some pastries. He stops what he's doing and looks at me.  
"Ah. Um, don't mind me. I just wanted to get some tea for Chief." I mutter. He nods and smiles.  
"Feel free to do so." And he returns to stirring his strawberry icing. I hesitantly begin searching for a teapot. Once I put it on the flame to start boiling, I turn around to search for the tea bags. Imagine my surprise when I see Watari holding up a box of Earl Grey to me.  
"Thanks," I say quietly, unable to look him in the eye. However, he doesn't let go. Instead, he smiles and pulls away the box.  
"It would appear that you are very uncomfortable with the fact that I know your secret coping mechanism." He says, and I don't know why, but it rubs me the wrong way.  
"Coping mechanism? Well, I suppose that's one way of seeing it." I laugh bitterly. "Though, you're probably the first and last who's ever going to call it that."  
"Oh? Then you've probably just had the most lovely of company." And this time I just stare at him in shock before busting out in real laughter this time.  
"You really are the best of all." I say without thinking. He raises a brow.  
"The best? Well, I don't know about that." He says as he continues stirring the bowl.

* * *

"Hey, like you said, I haven't had the best of company. In comparison, you are the best." I say matter-of-factly. He just chuckles politely.  
"You have a very unique personality, Miss Johnson." And I nod with a grin.  
He has me so occupied by the conversation, I don't even notice him making two mugs of tea until he's holding them under my nose.  
"I believe you forgot something." He chortles. I flush, realizing I had forgotten Soichiro and his tea. I murmur a quick thanks and rush off. Dammit, old man! I really wish you were my real dad.  
I arrive at the living room and find L sitting in his crouched position chewing on his thumb. He's starting at the screen with such an intensity, I feel like it'll make a run for it the first flicker of his eyes. And I know I should just keep my mouth shut and pretend I'm invisible, but this little voice eggs me on.  
"That bad, eh?" I ask him casually as I hand Soichiro his tea. His head snaps to my discretion.  
"What do you mean?" He asks, and I feel yet another interrogation coming on.  
"Oh please. You're crouched position and you're thumb is in you're mouth. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you brain is working a mile per second right now." I say it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He stares at me then murmurs a quiet word that shatters my hopes of him ever liking me.  
"Twenty-five percent." A quarter of the way there. And I feel my blood boil as my heart emits a loud CRACK. My eyes lose their spark and grow dull. I'm sure that if I took of my green eyes contacts they would be a sad gray instead of a vibrant silver.  
I hear Matsuda chatter nervously to Ukita and force myself to be calm. It's fine. I'm fine. I didn't have a chance from the start anyway. He's a famous, world-renowned, top-notch detective and I'm a nobody. Someone who happened to have passed through one dimension to another, and I'm not exactly the biggest blunder the guys upstairs have ever made. They said it themselves, the mix up at my birth was insignificant. Who was I to question Death?  
With that in mind, I inflate myself like a balloon man and toughen up. This has never been about me, and it never would be. This is about completing my mission to save every main character and supporting character who's death was ever mentioned in public from my most prized story I've ever had the honor of reading. I can't afford to be distracted by matters of these heart, because who would that leave to save everyone else?  
"How polite of you to say that out loud, L." I mutter not so quietly. He ignores me, surprise, and turns away, slightly disappointed he hadn't managed to get a bigger reaction out of me. Soichiro clears his throat and turns his back to us, uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the room. I just sigh and watch the videos alongside L, ignoring the uncomfortable emptiness I felt in my chest.

* * *

I don't think this is too fast. Is it?

L: You said I was going to meet C soon. How soon is that?

Me: ... If I unveil her now, how do I know you won't lock her up and torture her? I have to admit, I have never been happy about abusive relationships... -.-

Light: ha. You got shot down.

L: (opens up my L x Light Fanfiction.) Is that so? It seems to me that Light-kun enjoys being pushed down better... ;)

Me: (nosebleed) please rate and review!


	10. A Sad, Sad Author's Notice

Hi. TotalSebbyFangirl here. I'd like to let all my readers know I'm very sorry for delaying the story all of this time. I just realized that I wrote this on a whim, and have come to a point where I no longer know what to do to make the story progress smoothly. So, with a heavy heart, I'm going to rewrite the entire thing again, but I won't remove the old chapters (Because I actually did work very hard on each of them, and I would like others to enjoy them just as all you guys have.) So, please don't get confused, the story will restart after about three days after posting this message. Thank you, and I hope you will all stick around for the new start of Changing Destiny!


	11. A Happy, Happy Author's Notice

Hi there! So, I just want to make this short and sweet. I will not discontinue C's story. I'll just be writing a separate fanfic as I write this one. It'll be another fanfic, nothing at all to do with this one, so if you want to give it a shot, feel free to rate and review! I will also be editing all the previous chapters to fix the flow of it as much as I can!

I'd also like to give thanks to my wonderful editor, littletreefossil, for still being there to edit my work, even after I fell off the face of the Earth for so long, and to my amazing reader, Realworld no Shinobi, for their supportive and encouraging words that gave me the boost I needed to continue and finish what I started. So expect updates very soon! Also, sorry for those of you who got excited over this author's note, thinking it was a chapter. I promise, they are coming soon!

~TotalSebbyFangirl XD


	12. Monsters

A/N

Me: Okay, writers block is officially the worst possible thing on fanfiction. It's like a virus, and it spreads all over its victim, causing symptoms such as blank stares at keyboards, weight gain from binging, and, sometimes, chanting to beg the Gods Of Fanfiction for inspiration whilst wearing only a blanket…

L: O.o Author-san...your choice of clothing is...very intimidating…

Me: Silence, mortal! The Gods of Fanfiction might be answering me, and I won't hear them with you blabbering away and deducing my insanity!

C: Aaaand she's lost it. Alright, you men in white coats, step right in here, the patient is right over here.

Me: Oi! Not now! I think I've got it! Out, out, out! I need only my music, my laptop, and my sugary snacks!

Light: (hurriedly as he is shoved out the door) TotalSebbyFangirl does not own Death Note. (*shivers &amp; cringes at the sounds coming from the room*)...she only owns her OCs and her insanity.

Me: I heard that! Die, Yagami! DIE!

ON WITH THE STORY!

L's POV

Hmmm. I sense the tension that entered the room out of seemingly nowhere dissipate

immediately after her words. She goes to sit down, and I can't help but stare at her. An impossibility. Someone who could have snuck into this case without actually trying. And now she seems to have become even more of a mystery. She distanced herself after I told her about her percentage change. Maybe I hurt her…?

No. That can't be it. We are only in this situation because she may have information to C's location. I can't afford to make this personal. I have to do this with only the case in mind. I must uphold justice, and Kira is an offender to this rule. He must be captured, restrained, and tossed into the deepest, darkest cell, never to see sunlight again, or threaten humanity's safety with his power. His power? What is his power? How does he kill? I just need one slip. I just need Kira-no, not Kira-I need _Light Yagami_ to slip up once, just once, and he is defeated.

I am snapped out of my reverie by a light tap on my shoulder. I turn and notice more than half of the Task Force is asleep, and the other half isn't that far behind. What shocks me the most is that I look to my shoulder and find Suzette leaning on it. To be that comfortable with me would be implying that I have gained her full trust. To be so vulnerable… she must be completely at ease in my presence, even though I have done nothing to deserve such trust.

Just as I think this, I hear a small cry from her lips, and I my eyes shift to her. Her face is scrunched up in what seems to be pain. A nightmare, perhaps? It could be that… But what should I do?

Just as I am about to poke her, she starts to whimper and mumble something.

C's POV

I find myself back in my mother's arms, her soft red hair brushing my face softly. I always wished I had her hair. But something isn't right. I can feel myself slowly grow more and more restless. My eyes slowly open, and I look into the eyes of a monster. Gaping holes dripping with blood are its eyes, and its mouth is spread wide in a crimson grin. My mouth opens wide in a scream, but I choke. I cough into my hand and pull it back, finding a glob of red blood dripping on it. I gag, and more comes out, dripping to the floor. It turns into a flood, and it rises until it covers me completely. I can't breathe, I can't think.

"Mom. Mom. Mommy. Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I start crying out as I revert into my younger self, the one who saw her mother murdered right before her very eyes.

Suddenly, I feel someone grab me from behind. Oh god, please, please, please… don't let them take me. Where is God right now? He was never there for me.I am as my father says, a monster, a demon, a disease, rejected, unwanted, a mistake, a monster, a demon, a disease, rejected, unwanted, a mistake, a monster, a demon, a disease, rejected, unwanted, a mistake, a monster, a demon, a disease, rejected, unwanted, a mistake, a monster, a demon, a disease, rejected, unwanted, a mistake!

Someone shakes me, calling out to me. No, you'll only hurt me, let me go, please, let me go, let me go, please, please please pleasepleaseplease.

"PLEASE!" I scream, clawing at the hands wrapped around me. I can feel the skin break under my nails, but the being doesn't even flinch. I pull away and cover my eyes, whimpering and shaking as I wait for the oncoming blows. Slowly, I calm down, and my breathing steadies along with my heartbeat. The pain is too immense to ignore, but I shove it away once I realize where I am. I look up to find the whole Task Force starting at me like I'm inhuman.

_Not so far off, _I think bitterly. I get up slowly, dust myself off, and walk out the door.

"Ah- wai-" Matsuda attempts to stop me, but someone must have held him back because he falls silent. I leave the building and sit on the sidewalk. I blink away the few years left over from the nightmare, but don't move anything else. I'm going is wrong. It's all unfair, _she_ was not supposed to dead, I was not supposed to be alive, and _he _was supposed to disappear! He tortured me every day, killing me every time, robbing me of my happiness every time he stuck that _fucking needle in me! He destroyed me. And now I'm the real monster he always thought I was. Cold, lonely, bitter, disgusting, deformed, defiled...deadly. _I _begged_ for help, for comfort, for anything but that pain he gave to me. It never ended. Now I can't see rope without flinching, can't see a needle without screaming, can't take medicine without hallucinating, can't even get a paper cut without going into shock. If someone even so much as _touches_ me with any intimate intention at all, I will immediately run to find some place to hide. _He broke me in such a way, that I can never be happy. That I can never be normal. That I can never love or be loved._

"Suzette?" I hear a voice call me from behind, startling me out of my train of thought. I stand up and turn, already recognizing the voice of my favourite detective.

"L…" I start, but what can I say? How do I go about explaining such a dark part of my life?

"I came to check on you. You gave the Task Force quite a scare."

"...And you? Are you also scared of me?" I look straight at him, bracing myself for his answer. He doesn't respond, making me feel a bit annoyed. Just when I'm ready to give up and head back inside, he finally speaks.

"No. I find that I am not. You are not as scary as you think. I've known enough monsters in my life to understand true fear." he mutters that last part to himself, but I still hear it. I remember his visit to orphanage, how he described himself as a monster and, I feel my heart clench from guilt.

"But you still face them head on." I say lightly, "That's not something just anyone could pull off. Only the greatest of people, whether it be for completely selfish reasons or out of the goodness of their hearts, can save the day on the end."

He looks at me in silence for a moment, then turns away.

"You know, for someone so pessimistic, you give very optimistic advice. I find that you are a very contradicting person, Suzette-chan" he states dryly. Ichuckleand swing my arm over his shoulder.

"Oh L, my friend." I chastise him jokingly. "You have no idea."

A/N

Okay, so I'm aware that it was short, but I've got a lot of problems right now, I just discovered the mysterious world of the Shadowhunters/Malec fandom, I'm falling behind in a lot of things. TotalSebbyFangirl's just...she's just… she's got alot...of… she's just got a lot of problems right now…

L: Oh dear. Here come the water works. Light, I believe this is your area of expertise.

Light: Me? She doesn't even like me.

TSFG: No, I do. I just like L more, and since you killed him, I like you even less. But the fact still stands, I do like you. So shut up and give me a hug. **COMFORT ME DAMMIT! **(Chases after Light.)

L: …yes, this is certainly your area, Light. Do enjoy yourself. Watari, if you would.

Watari: Ah, yes. TotalSebbyFangirl would like to thank you for your endless support and words of strength and encouragement. They have helped her in more ways than you know. She would also love it if you would keep reading her story as she truly does intend to complete it. Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
